Carry on my wayward son
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Ce n'était pas lui qui souriait à l'objectif, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, ce n'était pas lui aux bals de promo, ni à aux remises de diplômes, il n'avait pas été diplômé encore... C'était eux, les Hale, ceux qui lui avait volé son père, ceux qui avait définitivement mis un terme au mariage de ses parents.
1. Prologue

**Alors voilà je me lance dans une fic à chapitres Sterek, ce qui n'est pas dans mon habitude, de mettre en couple ces deux-là mais l'idée était là et a pris le pas sur mes autres travaux alors tadam !**

**Cette histoire sera un UA et j'espère qu'elle aura le mérite de vous plaire.**

**Je tenais à remercier jlukes qui m'a autorisé à reprendre une de ses idées et Colinou bien sûr qui relit tout ce que je peux pondre en écriture TW.  
**

**Le titre provient d'une des plus belles chansons de Supernatural même si cette histoire a aussi été écrite avec Elastic Heart de Sia. **

**Le prologue est court je sais mais les chapitres sont plus de 10 pages chacun alors bon ça compensera.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : **

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**Carry on my wayward son.**

**Prologue.**

_Parfois la réalité nous arrive par surprise, sans crier gare, et quand la digue explose, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nager. Les faux-semblants nous emprisonnent au lieu de nous libérer. On ne peut se mentir à soi-même que peu de temps. Nous sommes fatigués, nous avons peur, ignorer cela ne change rien à la vérité. Tôt ou tard, nous devons renoncer aux faux-semblants, affronter le monde, avec courage et détermination. Il n'y a pas de petit faux-semblant, il n'y a qu'un océan de mensonge. Comment faire pour ne pas se laisser engloutir ?_

_(Grey's Anatomy)_

**(-)**

Les premiers signes, Stiles n'avait pas su les reconnaître. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue de ces derniers jours et sur le stress. En plein examen, l'adolescent n'avait pas relevé, trop plongé dans ses révisions pour réellement voir autre chose que les cours qu'il synthétisait au maximum. Puis il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée où Stiles était rentré précipitamment de son job étudiant, alerté par Madame Mills leur sympathique voisine d'en face, pour découvrir sa mère hurlant dans la rue des propos incohérents. L'adolescent en était resté estomaqué et inquiet. Que se passait-il ?

Après cette soirée, tout s'était enchaîné à la fois très rapidement et beaucoup trop lentement, Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider.

La maladie avait été diagnostiquée, l'adolescent découvrant de nouveaux mots, faisant des recherches sur ce qu'était réellement une dégénérescence fronto-temporale. Une maladie qui avait provoqué une crise de panique chez lui, la première depuis de nombreuses années. Une maladie _incurable_...

Stiles avait appris à gérer le comportement impulsif de sa mère, à enrayer les crises de colère et à détailler le plus possible ses journées, avec les moindres détails pour forcer Claudia à rester dans la réalité. Stiles n'avait jamais pleuré, il était l'homme de la maison, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Il n'avait eu cesse de se répéter cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit totalement dépassé par la situation. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et ce jour-là quand il était rentré du lycée pour découvrir sa mère, les poignets ensanglantés et dans une totale crise de démence, il avait paniqué et cédé. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Les médecins et les services sociaux avaient été formels, Claudia ne pouvait plus s'assumer seule et Stiles était trop jeune pour porter une telle responsabilité alors ils avaient contacté John Stilinski. C'est ce qui avait amené Stiles dans ce salon à cet instant précis, avec d'énormes sacs de voyage posés au sol.

L'adolescent se trouvait dans un salon qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis une dizaine années. Bien sûr, il revenait fréquemment à Beacon Hills, Sacramento n'était qu'à quelques heures de route et l'adolescent adorait venir passer ses vacances en compagnie de Scott. Malgré les années et la distance, les deux enfants qu'ils étaient, avaient réussi à rester amis. Scott savait tout de sa vie et la réciproque était vraie. Stiles avait mis Scott au courant dès que la maladie de sa mère avait été diagnostiquée, le jeune homme demandant plus de renseignements médicaux à Melissa.

_ Ta chambre est prête, annonça le shérif en se passant une main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise. Je peux t'aider à t'installer si tu veux.

_ Ça ira merci, répondit l'adolescent, le regard posé sur les photos traînant sur le mur.

Il en reconnut quelques unes. La photo du mariage de ses parents, celle de sa naissance, celle d'un anniversaire avec Scott mais les autres... Stiles avait devant ses yeux, la vie d'un père de famille. Mais sûrement pas la sienne. Ce n'était pas lui qui souriait à l'objectif, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, ce n'était pas lui aux bals de promo, ni à aux remises de diplômes, il n'avait pas été diplômé encore... C'était eux, les _Hale_, ceux qui lui avait volé son père, ceux qui avait définitivement mis un terme au mariage de ses parents.

L'amertume gagna l'adolescent tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur les photos. Il avait grandi sans père et risquait de perdre sa mère, où était la justice dans tout ça ?

_ Je suis de garde cette nuit, annonça le shérif. Il y a des tupperwares dans le frigo mais tu peux commander des pizzas si tu veux ou...

_ D'accord, le coupa Stiles. Fais ce que tu as à faire, souffla l'adolescent en se détournant des photos pour s'emparer de ses bagages.

**(-)**

**A suivre..**


	2. Derek

**Petite note de l'auteur : Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et aux lecteurs silencieux ! Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**1\. Derek**

Derek n'aimait pas ces journées où tout tournait mal et celle-ci avait été horrible, incroyablement horrible. C'était ce genre de journée où on avait l'impression qu'on n'arriverait jamais à sortir la tête de l'eau. L'unité avait été appelée sur les lieux d'un accident de voiture. Un chauffard, roulant au dessus des limitations de vitesse, avait percuté une autre voiture, la faisant percuter un poteau électrique.

Ce qui aurait dû être un banal accident de la route s'était transformé en une lente agonie pour la petite fille prisonnière de son siège. Derek avait été le premier à ses côtés, lui parlant, la rassurant, lui demandant de ne pas bouger. La fillette avait mis du temps à se calmer, tenant férocement le bout des doigts de Derek avant de dire qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle était fatiguée et puis Derek l'avait senti, l'odeur âpre de la mort qui commençait à émaner de la fillette. Le reste de l'unité sécurisait les lieux et tout s'était mis à tourner au ralenti autour de lui quand le cœur de l'enfant cessa de battre. Il l'avait senti pulser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'éteigne sous ses doigts impuissants.

Les pas dans les escaliers le sortirent de ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme se figeant dans l'entrée en sentant une odeur de vanille et caramel l'envelopper. Une odeur réconfortante après des heures passées dans la tôle et le sang bien qu'inconnue. Qui se trouvait chez lui ?

L'adolescent face à lui, lui lança un regard surpris et légèrement hostile avant de le contourner pour se rendre dans le salon, Derek sur ses talons. Le loup-garou n'avait jamais rencontré Stiles Stilinski autrement que sur les rares photos du shérif, de vieilles photos où l'adolescent ne dépassait pas les six ans. John parlait rarement de son ex-femme et de son fils. Pourtant à cet instant, Derek se remémora les paroles de John, le policier l'informant que Stiles revenait vivre chez lui, temporairement ou non. Derek avait acquiescé, déjà en retard pour le travail avant de claquer la porte. Il avait oublié cette information jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Derek, se présenta le soldat du feu, en tendant une main à l'adolescent.

_ Je sais, répondit l'adolescent, en observant la main face à lui avant de se détourner.

_ Est-ce que ton arrivée s'est bien passée ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?, demanda Derek par politesse mais aussi avec intérêt, il allait cohabiter avec cet adolescent, mieux valait se montrer cordial.

_ Écoute, commença Stiles en claquant la porte du frigo, une bouteille d'eau dans les mains. Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas et sincèrement je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Je partirai dès que je serai majeur alors ça ne sert à rien de te forcer à être aimable avec moi parce que je viens d'arriver chez toi. Vis ta vie et je ferai de même de mon côté.

Le ton de Stiles le prit au dépourvu. Le cœur du jeune homme n'avait pas cillé une seule fois, prouvant à Derek que l'adolescent était ample plus sérieux. Stiles était distant et froid mais Derek pouvait-il le blâmer pour cela ?

_ C'est aussi chez toi ici, crut bon de répliquer Derek. Cette maison, tu es ici chez toi.

_ Non, j'apprécie l'effort mais ne te donne pas cette peine.

Stiles le dépassa, l'ignorant clairement, le plongeant dans une confusion totale. Derek n'était pas stupide, il pouvait comprendre la colère et l'amertume de l'adolescent. John avait été un véritable père pour Laura et lui, veillant sur eux après l'incendie, les protégeant mais Derek n'aurait jamais pensé que Stiles choisirait de se comporter comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. N'était-ce pas une chance pour lui de retrouver son père ?

**(-)**

_ Jour', souffla Derek en embrassant Laura sur la tempe, avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café, John le saluant d'un signe de tête. De quoi parliez-vous ?

_ Je demandais à John si il voulait qu'on mette son fils au courant de la situation.

_ Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, énonça Derek en prenant place.

_ Et j'aimerais le tenir éloigné de ce genre de choses, il est trop jeune.

_ Ce n'est pas en lui mentant qu'on réussira à l'intégrer dans notre famille, contra la jeune femme. John, je sais à quel point tu voudrais te rapprocher de lui alors peut-être que son arrivée et la vérité pourraient faire de tout cela un nouveau départ ?

_ Il ne compte pas rester, avoua Derek, John se raidissant à ses côtés. Il me l'a dit hier soir, il partira une fois majeur, il ne veut rien à voir à faire avec nous.

_ Il est en colère, apaisa Laura. Peut-on le blâmer pour cela ? De son point de vue, on a détruit sa famille.

John souffla longuement en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur cette maladie ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu accès à son dossier donc je ne connais pas l'étendue de la progression de la maladie de Claudia, grimaça Laura. Mais c'est mauvais John, très mauvais. Et incurable, il n'existe pas de traitement contre ça. Claudia va finir par s'éteindre, son cerveau va mourir à petit feu. Cela peut aller de la simple perte de mémoire à la perte de ses fonctions motrices. Stiles doit pouvoir t'en dire plus, il a vécu le début de la maladie avec elle et...

_ Stiles refuse de parler de sa mère. Il a simplement ignoré mes questions quand je l'ai récupéré à la gare routière. Il a toujours été très proche d'elle, déjà avant notre séparation, ils avaient une certaine complicité, confia avec douleur le policier.

_ Je suis désolée, souffla Laura en serrant la main du shérif. Sincèrement.

_ Est-ce que la morsure pourrait la sauver ?, demanda John avec espoir.

_ Non, la morsure ne guérit pas tout. Dans le pire des cas, elle mourrait beaucoup plus rapidement.

_ Stiles vient de sortir de sa chambre, informa Derek.

L'adolescent pénétra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, se figeant à l'entrée en apercevant les trois personnes présentes. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'adolescent bailla longuement, son regard rencontrant celui de Derek. Le loup-garou garda le silence, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme, intrigué en entendant le rythme cardiaque de Stiles louper quelques battements.

_ Stiles, viens t'asseoir avec nous, j'ai ramené des donuts en rentrant, invita John en désignant la chaise en face de Derek.

_ Des donuts au petit-déjeuner, ce n'est pas vraiment sain, grommela l'adolescent en sortant la bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo.

_ C'est ce que je m'échine à dire à ces deux idiots !, s'exclama Laura. Prenez exemple sur la jeunesse vous deux et ne venez pas vous plaindre de votre cholestérol ! Merci Stiles, sourit la jeune femme.

Stiles resta pantois face à la bonne humeur de Laura Hale, perturbé de la voir s'échiner d'une manière peu discrète à l'intégrer dans la conversation et dans le tableau du parfait petit-déjeuner familial.

_ Ouais ok, répondit l'adolescent, son verre à la main, prêt à quitter la pièce.

_ Stiles, l'interpella le shérif. On a une règle dans cette maison, quand nous sommes tous réunis, nous prenons le petit-déjeuner ensemble et ce n'est pas négociable, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Stiles les observa, prêt à répliquer avant de souffler, partant s'installer aux côtés de Derek. Il avait promis à Scott de faire en sorte que la cohabitation soit la moins pénible possible. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti s'installer chez les McCall mais John s'était montré intraitable quand il avait soumis l'idée. Stiles vivrait chez lui et il avait été clair que cela aussi ne serait pas négociable, comme sa participation à ce petit-déjeuner apparemment.

_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Stiles, vraiment, sourit Laura. Alors prêt à affronter les fauves du lycée de Beacon Hills ?

_ Ils peuvent pas être pire que ceux de Sacramento, répliqua Stiles en grognant faisant naître un sourire discret sur les lèvres de Derek.

_ Vrai, approuva Laura, amusée. Comment est Sacramento ?

_ Grand et chaud.

Derek garda le silence, sirotant avec bonheur son café. Laura animait la conversation à elle seule et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, il était taciturne là où sa sœur était exubérante. Il était évident que Stiles se forçait à lui répondre, pour se montrer poli alors qu'il aurait aimé se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Pourtant la voix de l'adolescent était apaisante, Derek ne se l'expliquait pas mais Stiles n'avait pas le genre de voix qui agressait ses sens lupins, bien au contraire. Il l'apaisait.

**(-)**

_ Madame Kelly, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur aujourd'hui, gronda gentiment Derek. Est-ce que votre fils est en ville en ce moment ?

La vieille dame désorientée, agrippa la manche du pompier, s'excusant de les avoir dérangés une nouvelle fois. Quand Derek fut certain que la dame âgée serait amenée à l'hôpital, il retourna au camion, grimpant dedans en retirant son casque.

_ Alors comment est le fils du shérif ?, demanda Reid avec un sourire. Mec, tu vas vivre avec un adolescent, pouffa le pompier en ouvrant sa veste.

_ Je le fais déjà avec toi, se moqua Derek, déclenchant les rires de ses coéquipiers. Et puis, il sera bientôt majeur alors ce n'est presque plus un adolescent.

_ Ok mais sinon ? Personne n'a plus réellement vu le fils Stilinski depuis des années.

_ Il a été aperçu avec le fils de l'infirmière McCall, intervint un des hommes. Il paraît qu'il ressemble à son père ?

_ Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tellement ?, demanda Derek avec perplexité.

_ Mec c'est Beacon Hills ! Il ne se passe jamais rien à Beacon Hills.

Derek ne put pas vraiment contredire cette information. Il se passait des choses à Beacon Hills, beaucoup d'événements, surnaturels, mais pour un simple humain, la ville ressemblait à toute autre ville. Calme, avec son lot quotidien de malheurs, si ce n'est qu'elle comptait quelques loups-garous en plus.

_ Il ne ressemble pas vraiment au shérif, clarifia Derek. Et il doit avoir les yeux de sa mère, ils sont d'un marron clair, assez lumineux, un teint laiteux et des grains de beauté un peu partout aussi. Il est grand et assez mince et bavard, plus que Laura, poursuivit Derek, se souvenant encore des heures durant lesquelles, il avait entendu l'adolescent discuter avec le fils McCall par facetime interposés.

_ Et le shérif, il sait que tu mates son fils ?, pouffa Reid.

_ Bande de blaireaux, grogna Derek en croisant les bras. Vous demandez, je réponds.

Les éclats de rire dans le camion le firent grogner une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que Reid allait encore inventer, lui mater le fils de John ? Derek était presque sûr que c'était considéré comme de l'inceste, John avait été son presque père, son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité alors cela ne faisait pas de Stiles son petit frère par procuration ?

John Stilinski l'avait élevé, les prenant en charge avec Laura. Leur première pleine lune après l'incendie du manoir avait été une véritable catastrophe, John avait bien failli mourir en découvrant la vérité sur ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Et puis, il les avait veillé, accompagnés au lycée, calmé les crises de terreur nocturnes. Il les avait encouragé dans toutes les idées qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Ils devaient énormément au shérif de Beacon Hills qui avait fait passer leurs conforts avant sa propre vie. Alors s'intéresser un tant soi peu à Stiles ? Derek n'en avait pas le droit... N'est-ce pas ?

**(-)**

C'était agréable de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas à rester sur le qui-vive pour les deux prochains jours. Il aimait être un pompier, une vocation qu'il s'était découvert vers la fin de sa dernière année de lycée. Le camion était passé devant lui et Derek avait su, su qu'après la tragédie qu'avait vécu sa famille, il deviendrait un soldat du feu, pour empêcher que d'autres événements de ce genre se reproduisent, même si une part de surnaturel demeurait dans son propre drame familial.

Pieds nus, relaxé, le loup-garou descendit au salon, découvrant Stiles assis sur le canapé, des feuilles étalées tout autour de lui, un casque sur les oreilles, tandis que l'adolescent était sur son ordinateur, totalement inconscient de sa présence.

Cela avait été incroyablement facile de s'habituer à la présence de Stiles dans la maison. Celle-ci était devenue plus bruyante et plus vivante et peut-être encore plus chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était aussi agréable d'avoir une personne qui l'attendait le soir. John était là aussi mais ce n'était pas la même chose, le shérif était dans une période de l'année où il travaillait sur les services de nuit alors quand Derek rentrait de ses gardes, il ne retrouvait pas une maison vide mais Stiles. Stiles et sa musique et sa façon de danser n'importe comment quand il se pensait seul, Stiles et sa manie de grignoter en travaillant, Stiles et sa présence tout simplement.

L'adolescent n'était pas encore à l'aise avec lui, malgré tout, il était moins hostile à sa présence, lui parlant de son propre chef même si c'était pour des questions ménagères ou pour l'entendre s'époumoner que Derek avait vidé l'eau chaude en rentrant d'une journée de travail ou qu'il avait fini la brique de jus d'orange et que la ranger vide n'était vraiment pas digne d'un bon colocataire. Stiles était plein de vie, une bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien.

Derek tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent, attirant son attention, Stiles retirant un écouteur d'une oreille.

_ Je me disais que ce soir on pourrait commander ?, proposa le loup-garou. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de cuisiner et...

_ Ca me va, le coupa Stiles. J'avais pas vu l'heure sinon j'aurais préparé le repas.

Derek haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas important. Même si il aimait quand Stiles cuisinait, l'adolescent n'avait pas à s'excuser d'avoir oublié de préparer le dîner. Le jeune avait l'air en totale immersion dans ses cours à son arrivée, on aurait dit Laura durant ses premières années de médecine.

_ Pizzas ou chinois ?, demanda Derek, les menus déjà en main.

_ Chinois, répondit Stiles en refermant son ordinateur, avant de réunir ses feuilles en un tas.

L'adolescent déposa ses affaires sur la table de la salle à manger, revenant s'installer sur le canapé, tandis que Derek s'installait à son tour, un livre en main, après avoir passé la commande. Le silence n'avait rien de pesant, il était relaxant et Derek arrivait parfaitement à se détendre aux côtés de l'adolescent. Il ne ressentait aucune menace, il pouvait abaisser ses défenses et cela était incroyablement relaxant de pouvoir se laisser aller.

_ Je voulais savoir, commença Stiles, mal à l'aise. C'est comment la vie de pompier ? Pourquoi tu as décidé d'exercer un tel métier après l'incendie qui a détruit ta famille ?

_ Tu es au courant pour ça ?, s'étonna Derek en refermant son livre.

Stiles se tortilla, mal à l'aise, jouant négligemment avec la télécommande. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être au courant de ce qui avait fini de briser sa famille ?

_ Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais revenu à Beacon Hills avant le mois dernier, avoua Stiles. En fait, je revenais une partie des vacances d'été pour être avec Scott, alors quand j'ai été en âge de fouiner, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ceux qui m'ont pris mon père.

_ Stiles, je...

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, le coupa l'adolescent. Je sais bien que mes parents avaient des problèmes avant cela, avec le recul, je m'en rends compte. John n'était jamais à la maison, travaillant d'arrache-pied sur sa carrière, il n'était qu'adjoint à l'époque. Mais disons qu'à un moment, résumer cette situation à vous me volant mon père a été plus facile. Il n'a jamais trouvé le temps pour nous mais il l'avait pour vous, alors vous détestez était bien plus simple.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes, devenant pesant. Derek pouvait ressentir les émotions brutes et assez contradictoires de Stiles et cela était assez déstabilisant pour lui. Il y avait une odeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, derrière l'amertume, la colère et la tristesse, Stiles ressentait autre chose et Derek ne pouvait pas lui demander clairement sans devoir lui dévoiler la vérité. Comment faisaient les humains à longueur de journée ?

_ Devenir pompier, reprit Derek en repartant sur la question initiale. C'est intégrer une seconde famille. Une que tu choisis. Il faut être prêt à accepter l'éventualité de mourir à chaque fois que la sirène sonne, il faut dépasser sa peur, se dépasser soi-même mais ça en vaut la peine. Quand tu vois l'émotion, les larmes de soulagement, les rires instinctifs des personnes que tu as aidé quand elles se croyaient perdues. C'est gratifiant et beau. Tu devrais passer à la caserne un jour, le chef pourrait t'en dire plus, ça fait vingt ans qu'il exerce ce métier, j'ai énormément appris à ses côtés. Tu l'envisages ? Devenir pompier ?

Stiles laissa échapper un éclat de rire, amusé par la question et Derek se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'adolescent rire et malgré toute sa volonté, un frisson s'empara de lui parce que le son était beau. Stiles était beau quand il riait.

_ Je ne supporte ni les aiguilles, ni le sang, je suis une chochotte alors courir dans une maison en flammes, très peu pour moi, sourit l'adolescent. Je serai plus du style à appeler les pompiers justement. Non, je ne serai pas une éventuelle futur recrue.

_ Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, une fois diplômé ?

_ J'avais pensé à médecin justement, mais ça implique le sang et les aiguilles même si j'aimerais être chercheur, travailler pour trouver des traitements à des maladies qui sont encore incurables.

La douleur de Stiles fut tellement grande, le prenant avec force aux tripes que Derek se vit réagir avant même de réfléchir, s'emparant de la main de Stiles pour la serrer. L'adolescent se figea, plongeant son regard dans le sien, faisant sombrer Derek un peu plus profondément. C'était un de ces moments où le monde se figeait, suspendu entre deux secondes, immobile. Un de ces moments qui pouvait devenir important. Heureusement pour lui, le livreur vint le sauver en sonnant à la porte, interrompant ainsi cet instant que Derek n'était pas prêt à analyser.

**(-)**

_ Merde !, jura Stiles. Putain il ne manquait plus que ça, fais chier.

Derek referma la porte, l'odeur de sang venant instantanément envahir ses narines. Déposant son sac et ses clefs, le loup-garou se dirigea vers la cuisine, découvrant Stiles au dessus du lavabo, la main serrée dans un torchon.

_ Stiles ?

_ Merde, jura une seconde fois l'adolescent en avisant la présence du pompier à ses côtés. C'est bon, ça va.

_ Montre-moi ça, ordonna Derek, prenant avec douceur la main de l'adolescent.

Déroulant la serviette le plus délicatement possible, Derek examina la coupure, assez profonde, Stiles continuant de jurer entre ses dents.

_ Bouge tes doigts, demanda doucement le pompier, rassuré quand les extrémités se mirent à bouger. C'est profond, tu as besoin de points.

_ Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital, protesta presque immédiatement Stiles. Je refuse d'y aller, je déteste vraiment cet hôpital, je préfère encore me vider de mon sang ici plutôt qu'être obligé d'y aller. Je n'irai pas.

_ Ok d'accord, je vais appeler Laura, elle va venir.

_ Tu ne sais pas le faire ?, demanda Stiles

_ Je suis pompier pas médecin, évitons de te laisser une cicatrice peu reluisante et puis, tu auras besoin qu'on t'endorme la main et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

Stiles acquiesça, ramenant sa main contre lui tandis que Derek s'éloignait pour aller chercher son téléphone, prévenant Laura que Stiles s'était blessé et qu'il fallait qu'elle le recouse.

_ Alors, comment t'es-tu fait ça ?, interrogea le loup-garou en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Stiles.

_ J'ai pris un verre et il s'est cassé.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'avait fait mais il a finalement perdu la partie le pauvre.

_ Est-ce que c'est un sarcasme ?

_ J'énonce l'évidence.

Stiles secoua la tête, visiblement amusé avant de se tendre en entendant son téléphone biper. L'adolescent s'en empara avant de le reposer, l'éloignant vers le centre du bar. Un second message arriva, Stiles l'ignora.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais répondre, l'informa Derek quand un troisième message se fit entendre.

_ De toute évidence je ne le souhaite pas, répliqua Stiles, coupant son téléphone.

_ Qui est Jesse ?

_ Mon ex, avoua l'adolescent en détournant le regard. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?, demanda finalement Stiles en défiant le loup du regard.

_ Que tu aies un ex ?

_ Que mon ex soit un mec, persifla l'adolescent. C'est quelque chose que même mon..que John ignore.

_ Pourquoi cela devrait me poser un problème ?

Parce que vraiment cela ne le dérangeait pas et savoir que Stiles était intéressé par les hommes était une information...intéressante ? Derek se gifla mentalement, Stiles était intouchable. Derek avait passé un temps incroyablement long à faire en sorte de ne pas penser à l'adolescent de cette manière-là depuis ce moment dans le salon. Et même s'il y avait eu d'autres situations ambiguës entre eux depuis, Derek faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Il pouvait se montrer extrêmement doué pour ignorer une situation quand il le fallait.

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton frère ?, clarifia Stiles.

_ De quoi ?, demanda Derek en s'étranglant.

_ Je ne suis pas ton frère, reprit Stiles. Et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus.

_ Je...

_ Juste pour que tu le saches.

_ Les garçons !, appela Laura depuis l'entrée.

_ Cuisine, répondit Derek encore sous le choc.

Laura avait visiblement quitté l'hôpital pour venir s'occuper de Stiles et Derek lui en fut reconnaissant d'être arrivée à ce moment-là parce que vraiment Stiles venait de le déstabiliser avec ses paroles et Derek n'était pas prêt à faire face à ce que l'adolescent venait de sous-entendre.

**A suivre...**


	3. Stiles

**Waouh, que dire ? Merci pour cet accueil ? Ouais carrément merci pour cet accueil, vos messages et encouragements !**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**2\. Stiles**

_ Ma Roscoe, mon bébé, papa ne te quittera plus jamais, souffla Stiles, ses mains parcourant le volant de sa voiture.

_ Je vais essayer d'oublier que tu as câliné ta voiture, pouffa Scott.

_ Bro, cette voiture est la seule et unique femme de ma vie après ma mère, protesta Stiles. Et j'ai dû l'abandonner pendant deux longs mois.

_ Ok Ok, je te l'accorde, ta jeep est plutôt cool, sourit l'adolescent. Alors tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier avant qu'on rentre à la maison ?

Pouvait-il considérer Beacon Hills comme sa nouvelle maison ? Avait-il seulement envie de la considérer ainsi ? Il avait vécu et grandi à Sacramento, il aimait cette ville, il y avait ses habitudes, sa maison, ses amis. Le restaurant dans lequel il travaillait, le café dans lequel il traînait, sa boutique de comics attitrée. Il se sentait bien ici. Arriverait-il seulement à retrouver ce sentiment à Beacon Hills ?

_ J'aimerai bien aller à plusieurs endroits avant de rentrer, j'en ai besoin.

_ Tout ce que tu veux Stiles, on a le weekend devant nous, sourit Scott, ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

**(-)**

_ Regardez qui est là !, s'exclama Noémie en déposant son plateau pour aller serrer Stiles dans ses bras. Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Stiles serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, la gardant plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses bras, ravi de la revoir, heureux d'être dans le Royal Diner, se sentant totalement à sa place.

_ Noe tu te souviens de Scott ?

_ Bien sûr, ravie de te revoir homme de Beacon Hills, sourit la jeune femme en serrant Scott contre elle. Alors quel bon vent vous amène ?

_ Je suis venu récupérer ma jeep et quelques affaires qu'on avait encore dans la maison, répondit Stiles en prenant place sur un tabouret.

_ Pete m'a dit qu'elle avait été vendu la semaine dernière.

_ Ouais...

_ Hey gamin, salua Pete avec un sourire. Comment va ta mère ?

Stiles haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? L'état de sa mère sans réellement empiré ne s'était pas amélioré. Claudia vivait maintenant entre deux vies. Une imaginaire et celle dans laquelle Stiles venait la voir presque chaque jour pour lui raconter comment se déroulait sa vie maintenant.

Le jeune homme faisait tout pour se convaincre que sa mère était bien à Eichen House mais cet hôpital psychiatrique lui foutait les jetons et vraiment c'était difficile de ne pas penser à des choses horribles en y allant.

_ La vie continue son cours, souffla Stiles avec tristesse. Au moins maintenant elle ne risque plus de se blesser.

_ Vous repartez quand ?, demanda Noémie.

_ Demain dans la journée, répondit Scott.

_ Un endroit où dormir ?

_ On va prendre une chambre dans un motel, répondit Stiles.

_ Venez chez moi les garçons, ça me fait plaisir, qui sais quand on te reverra à nouveau, répliqua Noémie. Vraiment, je vais vous chercher les clefs.

**(-)**

Stiles avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée à l'instant où il avait envoyé le message. Le fait de se faufiler en pleine nuit, hors de l'appartement alors que Scott et Noémie dormaient, prouvait à quel point tout cela était une _très mauvaise_ idée.

Jesse l'attendait au bas de l'immeuble, appuyé négligemment contre le mur, lui offrant un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser et vraiment Stiles aurait de quoi se détester demain et tout les autres jours pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il avait juste besoin d'oublier et Jesse était un bon moyen pour se vider la tête.

**(-)**

Stiles pénétra dans la caserne, pas vraiment à l'aise et complètement perdu. Vraiment pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se lève en retard et qu'il oublie ses clefs dans sa chambre ? Ça faisait _une semaine_ qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il devait réunir ses deux trousseaux et maintenant il se retrouvait là, à devoir demander à Derek de l'aider. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas voir Derek en uniforme, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à une telle vision. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le shérif soit absent quand il décidait d'aller au poste ? Il était maudit _vraiment._

_ Je peux t'aider ?, demanda un homme.

_ Heu, oui, je cherche Derek, Derek Hale, répondit Stiles. On vit ensemble, je veux dire, pas ensemble ensemble... je suis le fils du shérif et... est-ce que Derek est là ?, conclut Stiles en voyant l'air perdu du pompier.

_ Suis-moi, ordonna le pompier en ouvrant les portes de la caserne.

Stiles le suivit en silence, découvrant pour la première fois la caserne de Beacon Hills. Il avait déjà visité celle de Sacramento en étant plus jeune, avec une de ces classes et Stiles avait été impressionné par l'altruisme de ces hommes. Tout comme les policiers, ils étaient prêt à se mettre volontairement en danger pour aider les autres. C'était ce que Derek faisait et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de prétendre le détester quand il était évident que Stiles était tombé sous le charme du pompier et cela était problématique.

_ Derek ! Quelqu'un pour toi, hurla le pompier avec un sourire amusé. Un certain Stiles.

_ Stiles ?, s'étonna Derek en venant dans sa direction.

_ Hey, le salua l'adolescent. J'ai oublié mes clefs.

_ Ok suis-moi, sourit Derek l'entraînant en direction des vestiaires.

Et vraiment Stiles avait eu raison de penser qu'il était maudit, parce que Derek en pompier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy et Stiles ne savait pas encore s'il devait prier pour le voir enfiler la tenue d'intervention ou allez directement se noyer sous sa douche. La vie était vraiment injuste parfois parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver charmé par cet homme, vraiment pas et maintenant il se retrouvait à guetter les signes mais le pompier s'était fait plus distant depuis que Stiles lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre que peut-être il pouvait être intéressé. Pourtant la présence de Derek n'était pas dérangeante, bien au contraire, Stiles aimait passer du temps avec lui, même si Derek n'était pas un bavard, préférant lire plutôt que regarder la télévision avec lui.

Derek referma la porte de son casier, tendant sa clef à Stiles, l'adolescent s'en empara ses doigts frôlant plus longtemps que nécessaire ceux du pompier le faisant frissonner.

_ Laisse-là sous le paillasson demain en partant.

Alors que Stiles allait prendre la parole, la sirène résonna, Derek se détournant complètement de l'adolescent pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers et Stiles ne comptait pas bouger pour aller voir son béguin actuel enfiler sa tenue complète. Mieux valait qu'il oublie cette attraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même.

**(-)**

Les éclats de rire résonnèrent, tandis que Stiles lançait une boule de papier sur Scott, l'adolescent l'esquivant en tirant la langue.

_ Tu aurais dû le voir, rigola Scott en désignant Stiles du doigt. Il ne savait absolument plus où se mettre.

_ Je crois que Scott a oublié que je pouvais aussi partager des secrets que notre code nous interdit de divulguer s'il continue, pouffa Stiles en se tournant vers Allison.

_ Tu n'oserai pas, persifla Scott. Il y a des choses qui doivent rester entre nous.

Allison secoua la tête, amusée, faisant rouler entre ses mains son stylo, observant tour à tour les garçons.

_ Et si on se remettait au travail plutôt ?, proposa la jeune femme.

_ Déjà ?, s'exclama Scott. Cet exposé est ennuyeux à souhait !

Il était tard quand la porte d'entrée claqua les faisant tous les trois sursauter. Derek se tenait à l'entrée du salon, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, un air effrayant sur le visage.

_ Hey, salua Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek les observa, son regard s'attardant longuement sur Allison avant de monter les escaliers, avec fureur vu le craquement des marches.

_ Je pense que je devrai rentrer, souffla Allison en rassemblant déjà ses affaires. Merci pour cet après-midi Stiles c'était sympa.

_ Quoi ? Non les gars vous allez pas partir parce que monsieur grognon est de mauvaise humeur.

_ De toute manière, il est tard Stiles. On terminera demain à la bibliothèque ?, proposa Scott. A demain Bro.

Allison l'embrassa sur la joue, quittant la maison main dans la main avec Scott. Stiles leva les yeux au plafond, sentant la colère s'emparer de lui progressivement. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Derek pour qu'il lance un tel regard à Allison ? Même lui s'était senti menacé face à cet air meurtrier, le premier qu'il voyait sur le visage du pompier.

_ C'est quoi ton problème !?, exigea de savoir l'adolescent en entrant dans la chambre sans y être invité. Derek se contenta de grogner, rassemblant rageusement son linge sale. Je te parle ! Derek ! Quoi j'ai pas le droit d'inviter des personnes chez toi c'est ça !?

_ Fous-moi la paix Stiles et sors d'ici, grogna Derek et Stiles pouvait sentir la colère émaner du pompier tellement il était tendu.

_ Pas avant que tu m'expliques ton comportement de ce soir, persista l'adolescent en s'emparant d'un bras de Derek, forçant le jeune homme à se tourner vers lui.

_ Dégage !, cria Derek tournant un regard meurtrier vers lui.

Stiles resta interdit face à cette facette de Derek qu'il ne connaissait pas. Stiles pouvait la voir la douleur, vive et brutale dans les yeux assombris du pompier. Quelque chose s'était passé pour que Derek se montre ainsi. Pour autant, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de traiter les autres comme s'ils étaient de la merde.

_ Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de me parler de cette façon, s'énerva à son tour Stiles. Tu t'es pris pour qui ?

_ Sors d'ici ou je te jure que je t'égorge avec mes dents Stiles ! J'en ai marre de toi et de tes faux-semblants ! Tu veux pactiser avec l'ennemi grand bien t'en fasse mais oublie-moi ! Ne me parle plus, ne me souris plus et arrête de flirter avec moi en pensant que je pourrais être intéressé par un adolescent ! Grandis un peu !

_ Va te faire foutre Derek ça te ferait du bien !, cracha l'adolescent en claquant la porte. Connard !

Stiles pénétra dans sa chambre, claquant également sa porte, furieux mais aussi blessé par les paroles de Derek.

**(-)**

John s'arrêta sur le palier, frappant deux coups sur la porte pour signaler sa présence.

_ Y'a un match des Mets ce soir, annonça le shérif. Je voulais te proposer de le regarder avec moi.

_ C'est vrai ?, s'exclama Stiles. Ce soir ? On peut se faire une pizza spéciale Mets alors ? Comment tu sais que j'aime les Mets ?

Le shérif pénétra dans la chambre de l'adolescent, Stiles se levant pour lui céder sa chaise, avant d'aller s'installer sur son lit.

_ Une fois par an avec ta mère, on passait une soirée au téléphone et on se racontait tout, confessa le shérif. Elle me parlait de ta vie, de tes amis, du lycée, de ton travail, de tes amours et ensuite elle me racontait la sienne. Comment se déroulait les ventes, les nouveaux clients, les futurs shootings.

_ Je me souviens de ces soirées, maman était toujours heureuse et triste en même temps.

_ Écoute Stiles, je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi mais j'ai fait de mon mieux compte tenu de la situation et j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'accordes une chance de faire partie de ta vie, d'apprendre à te connaître.

_ Un match des Mets semble être un bon départ non ?, sourit Stiles en se levant.

Soudain l'adolescent se figea, passant d'une pâleur extrême avant de devenir aussi rouge que le sweat-shirt qu'il portait. Qu'est ce que son père venait de dire ?

_ Tu as dit que maman t'avait parlé de mes amours ?

_ C'est exact, confirma le père de famille.

_ Donc, tu sais à propos de Jesse ?, s'étrangla l'adolescent.

_ Stiles, détends toi d'accord, rassura John. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité ok ? Si cela te rend heureux, je ne m'opposerai pas.

Derek passa dans le couloir, attirant leurs attentions, son sac à l'épaule, la porte d'entrée claquant quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ok, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Derek et toi ?

_ On s'est engueulé.

_ Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué, ça fait deux semaines que vous vous êtes lancés dans le concours de celui qui ignore l'autre.

Stiles souffla longuement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_ Il s'est montré désagréable un soir en rentrant, il avait un air de psychopathe, tellement qu'Allison a fui, confia Stiles, passant sous silence les flirts.

_ Allison ?

_ La petite-amie de Scott, on bossait sur un exposé ensemble.

_ Allison Argent ? C'est d'elle dont tu parles ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?, demanda Stiles en voyant la grimace de son père. Quoi ?

_ J'ai arrêté sa tante il y a un peu plus d'un an, il s'est avéré que c'était elle qui avait mis le feu au manoir Hale.

_ Oh merde, souffla Stiles. Pourquoi il ne m'a juste pas expliqué, j'aurai compris, il avait pas besoin d'être aussi odieux.

_ Derek ne parle jamais de ce qui l'atteint personnellement Stiles. Il lui a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'incendie du manoir Hale.

_ Pourquoi se sentir coupable ? C'est ridicule, il n'a pas mis lui-même le feu que je sache.

_ C'est compliqué, répliqua John, d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il ne confierait rien de plus.

_ Ok ok, je lui parlerai. Bon on se la fait cette pizza spéciale Mets ? Tu vas l'adorer !

**(-)**

Stiles avait promis qu'il parlerait à Derek, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était encore prêt à le faire. Il comprenait que la présence d'Allison ait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs et vraiment Stiles ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, non c'était les paroles blessantes dites sous le coup de la colère qu'il avait du mal à digérer.

Derek passa devant lui, l'ignorant et Stiles décida que s'en était assez. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec le pompier même s'il n'était pas prêt à le faire, la situation avait assez duré.

_ Je..., commença Stiles en s'approchant de Derek. J'allais...enfin je... Écoute je suis désolé ok.

Derek l'observa longuement, jouant avec sa pomme, analysant l'adolescent face à lui. Stiles était mal à l'aise mais sincère et cela suffit au loup-garou.

_ Ok, répondit Derek prêt à quitter la pièce quand Stiles l'arrêta en tirant sur son bras.

_ Et c'est tout ? Ok et on passe à autre chose ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Tu sais, si tu m'avais expliqué pour l'implication de la famille Argent au lieu de me hurler dessus, j'aurais compris. Et je suis désolé si tu penses que je te drague, parce que je le fais pas ou du moins pas intentionnellement, parce que pour que les choses soient claires entre nous, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

_ Tu mens Stiles, sourit Derek, heureux d'entendre les accros du rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent prouver ses dires.

_ Absolument pas, se défendit le jeune.

_ J'ai un super pouvoir tu sais, confia Derek d'une voix grave. Je peux dire quand quelqu'un ment.

_ On devrait en rester à ok et passer à autre chose.

Stiles se dandinait sur lui-même et Derek admit que la présence de Stiles dans son quotidien lui avait manqué. Combien de fois au cours de ces dernières semaines, Derek s'était combattu et convaincu lui-même que le fautif était Stiles ? Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître les motifs réels de Kate Argent et par extension de sa famille ? Et malgré cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller éteindre la lumière de la chambre de l'adolescent quand il passait devant en pleine nuit et qu'il le trouvait endormi sur ses cours ou de le couvrir quand Stiles s'endormait sur le canapé le soir.

_ J'ai pas été sympa avec toi, reconnut Derek.

_ Pas sympa ?, pouffa Stiles. Mec tu voulais m'égorger avec tes dents ce qui dans un autre contexte pourrait être assez... oublie.

_ Pour les flirts, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment tu sais alors ne t'inquiète pas trop de ce que tu dis.

Stiles ferma les yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour faire le point. Derek ne pouvait pas juste lui balancer une phrase comme ça et espérer qu'il passe au dessus n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, le pompier devait bien se rendre compte qu'il l'intéressait ? Stiles n'était pas aussi subtil que ça ?

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire une telle chose Derek et espérer que je l'oublie. Est-ce que je t'intéresse un minimum ? Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? Es-tu même intéressé par les hommes au moins ?

_ On en a fini, décida Derek en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'adolescent.

Admettre que Stiles lui avait manqué ne voulait pas dire que Derek était prêt à absolument tout admettre sur ce que la présence de cet homme dans sa vie avait déclenché.

_ Réponds-moi Derek !

_ Non

_ Non je ne te plais pas ou non tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

_ On vient à peine de se réconcilier, on va pas recommencer à s'engueuler ?, grogna Derek sentant l'irritation le gagner.

_ Tu m'emmerdes Derek, profondément !, grogna Stiles.

_ C'est réciproque.

**A suivre...**


	4. Scott

**Merci une nouvelle fois, j'espère que vous aimerez mon trio parce que vraiment j'ai adoré écrire sur eux !**

**Bonne lecture à vos remarques !**

* * *

**3\. Scott**

_ Choisis, marathon Game of Thrones ou Marvel, demanda Stiles en désignant ses deux disques durs.

_ Marvel, répondit Scott en allant mettre le pop corn à chauffer.

Scott avait été sincèrement heureux quand il avait appris que Stiles revenait vivre à Beacon Hills. Bien sûr la maladie de Claudia était horrible, Scott adorait Claudia, elle était toujours très cool avec lui mais malgré tout, Scott avait gagné la présence quotidienne de son meilleur ami.

Certes il avait des amis au lycée mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles et c'était grâce à sa relation avec Allison qu'il côtoyait ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas naïf, il avait bien conscience que sans l'amitié entre Allison et Lydia, Scott serait resté invisible aux yeux des populaires. Après tout, il était un habitué du banc de touche en la crosse et un geek.

Alors avoir Stiles avec lui quotidiennement, pouvoir se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler était quelque chose que Scott chérissait. Plus que sa relation avec la jeune Argent et pourtant il était amoureux d'elle.

_ Ca va Bro ?, demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Scott acquiesça en souriant. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il était heureux et amoureux.

Stiles déplia le plaid géant tandis que Scott ramenait le saladier de pop corn et les boissons. Ils étaient parés pour un visionnage intensif de Marvel.

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek fit son apparition, Stiles le saluant d'un "_Hola Miguel_!" qu'il enchaîna par un "_Il m'emmerde profondément lui et ses indécisions avec son air de chien battu_" en voyant son air surpris. Scott ne rajouta rien, attendant patiemment le jour où Stiles lui parlerait de son coup de cœur pour le fils Hale. Parce qu'il était évident que Stiles avait craqué pour le pompier. Il était peut-être simplet mais pas aveugle et les joues légèrement rouges de son frère était un argument de poids.

**(-)**

_ Stiles, appela le plus distraitement Scott en surveillant le professeur. Tu peux m'aider j'y comprends rien.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, jeta un regard sur sa copie avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_ Bon sang Scottie à partir de ce soir, je vais te faire bûcher, grommela l'adolescent avant de se saisir de sa feuille gribouillant dessus avant de lui rendre. Tu es sensé avoir vu ça l'année _dernière_.

Scott grimaça, il était totalement largué en chimie et il avait beau essayer, il n'y comprenait rien mais de toute manière Scott ne se destinait pas à de grandes études. Il n'était pas un intellectuel comme Stiles mais quelqu'un de manuel.

**(-)**

_ T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas t'inscrire ? Ça pourrait être sympa, insista Scott, la bouche pleine de brownie en repoussant ses fiches de rattrapage que Stiles lui avait concocté, la nomenclature très peu pour lui.

_ Tu veux un copain sur le banc toi, pouffa Stiles.

_ Greenberg est chiant et il voue un culte au coach. Finstock est sympa mais voilà.

_ Nan, désolé Bro mais j'ai postulé pour un job et si ça marche, je bosserai les aprems après les cours. Ta mère est de garde cette nuit ?

_ Ouais, souffla Scott. Les nuits payent mieux.

_ Je peux squatter alors ?, demanda Stiles.

_ Je croyais que ça allait mieux avec ton père ?, s'étonna Scott parce que vraiment c'était beau de voir les deux Stilinski se rapprocher progressivement pour construire une relation père/fils.

_ Derek est de repos, grommela Stiles. Et j'ai pas envie de le voir.

_ Ok, on va en parler ?

_ Non, cingla Stiles.

_ Stiles, il te plaît, argua Scott. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu ne peux pas me mentir.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie d'en parler.

_ D'accord, tu as des nouvelles de Jesse depuis notre retour ?

_ On ne parlera pas de ça non plus, grogna Stiles. Scott pitié.

**(-)**

_ Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger, réconforta Stiles en passant son bras autour de la nuque de Scott. Ça arrive les disputes entre couple, tu le sais.

_ Mais là c'est différent, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'Allison me cachait quelque chose et depuis quelques temps ce sentiment s'est intensifié.

_ Tu lui en as parlé ?

_ Elle dit que je suis parano mais elle ment, j'en suis persuadé...

Le reste de la classe termina de s'installer tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Isaac Lahey vint se poster près d'eux, silencieux et renfermé, donnant l'impression de vouloir se fondre dans sa table pour qu'on l'oublie. Stiles l'observa avant de se tourner vers Scott.

_ Tu le connais lui ?, chuchota l'adolescent.

_ Ouais, c'est Isaac Lahey, souffla Scott en tournant la tête. Gentil, renfermé et doué à la crosse. C'est un brave type et s'il le reste avec la vie qu'il a, ben ça sera vraiment un type bien.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Son père le bat...

_ Il est toujours tout seul ?, demanda Stiles, l'adolescent grimaçant face au hochement positif de Scott. C'est qu'il n'a pas rencontré les meilleurs alors. C'est à dire nous.

_ Tu veux traîner avec Isaac ?, s'étonna Scott.

_ Ouais, je suis sûr que c'est un gars génial.

_ D'accord, accepta Scott parce que vraiment Isaac était le seul à être sympa avec lui durant les entraînements.

**(-)**

La cafétéria était bruyante comme tous les midis à l'heure du repas. Scott pouvait voir Allison déjà installée à leur table habituelle avec Lydia, Jackson et Danny. La jeune femme posa brièvement son regard sur lui avant de se détourner, amenant un soupir sur les lèvres de Scott.

_ Écoute Scott, t'es mon pote mais franchement j'irai plus manger à cette table. Allison est une chic fille mais Jackson est un con et il me tape franchement sur le système et Danny est mignon mais trop effacé. Je passe mon tour aujourd'hui mais vas-y toi.

Stiles dépassa la table des populaires, préférant aller s'installer aux côtés d'Isaac qui sursauta de surprise en voyant l'adolescent prendre place. Scott s'arrêta aux côtés d'Allison, la jeune femme lui faisant de la place, l'adolescent secoua la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin sous le regard surpris de la tablée, tandis que Scott s'installait aux côtés d'Isaac.

_ Faut que tu m'aides à convaincre ce nerd de postuler à la crosse, décréta Scott en s'emparant de sa fourchette.

Isaac resta ébahi, bien conscient des regards tournés dans leur direction, mal à l'aise et angoissé.

_ Ignore-les, souffla Stiles, la bouche pleine. Et non, je ne postulerai pas Scottie, je t'ai déjà dit que je bossais après les cours.

_ Et alors moi aussi et Isaac fait pareil et ça nous empêche pas d'aller aux entraînements.

_ Tu bosses dans quoi Isaac ?, demanda Stiles avec intérêt.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je suis la nouvelle cible de la semaine c'est ça ? Pas la peine de vous donner tant de peine, je ne participerai pas aux ragots des populaires.

_ Mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie, sourit Stiles. Tu ne parles tellement pas que j'ai cru que tu étais muet.

_ Je voulais pas te manquer de respect, s'excusa presque immédiatement Isaac.

_ Non c'est cool, rassura Stiles. Alors dans quoi tu bosses? Et s'il te plaît, parle avec moi parce que là Scott est juste navrant à fixer sa chérie toutes les deux minutes, pouffa l'adolescent amenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Isaac.

_ Va te faire foutre Stiles, grogna Scott en mordant dans sa viande.

_ T'es partant ?, s'amusa le fils du shérif, éclatant de rire en voyant la mine de stupeur sur le visage de Scott. Je te charrie Bro, ça va pas t'es pas mon style.

_ Trop d'informations les gars, intervint Isaac. Trop d'infos...

**(-)**

_ L'horizon était barré par un banc de nuages noirs et cette eau, qui comme une chemin tranquille mène aux confins de la Terre, coulait sombre sous un ciel chargé, semblait mener vers le cœur même d'infinies ténèbres. C'est la dernière phrase de notre premier livre que nous allons étudier et ceci est le dernier sms que vous recevrez durant mes cours, introduisit la jeune femme. Tout le monde éteint son téléphone. Mon nom est Jennifer Blake et je serai la remplaçante de votre professeur de littérature actuel.

Isaac haussa les épaules en échangeant un regard avec Scott, Stiles se contentant d'observer la jeune professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre contre la fenêtre, interrompant le discours du professeur.

Une des fenêtres se brisa, provoquant la stupeur avant qu'une horde d'oiseaux en furie ne pénètre dans la salle. Les cris résonnèrent tandis que Stiles plongeait sous son bureau avant de ramper pour rejoindre Isaac tandis que Scott couvrait Allison pour la protéger.

**(-)**

John s'assura que Stiles allait bien avant de se tourner vers Chris et Allison Argent qui s'étaient isolés. Le shérif se dirigea vers eux, déterminé sous le regard intrigué de Stiles. L'adolescent délaissa la poche de glace qu'on lui avait demandé de maintenir sur sa joue abîmée, tentant de se rapprocher pour découvrir pourquoi son père tenait tant à s'entretenir avec les Argent pour une histoire d'oiseaux fous.

Alors qu'il allait réussir à se rapprocher suffisamment pour lire sur les lèvres, Derek se posta devant lui, coupant brièvement la respiration de l'adolescent. Derek en uniforme d'intervention, Stiles était définitivement maudit...

_ Tu vas bien ?, demanda le pompier avec inquiétude, en portant une main sur le visage de Stiles pour l'observer.

_ Ça va, souffla l'adolescent, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la considération de Derek pour son état le touchait. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, rassura Stiles alors que vraiment sa pommette lui faisait un mal de chien.

_ Menteur, sourit Derek en écartant ses doigts du visage de Stiles.

Stiles se sentit rougir, embarrassé quand Isaac vint se poster à ses côtés, saluant Derek d'une étreinte.

_ Hey Isaac, comment vas-tu ?, sourit Derek, heureux de revoir l'adolescent. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

_ Stiles m'a protégé de l'oiseau fou, pouffa Isaac sous le grognement de Stiles.

_ Tu m'en dois une mec, je vais être défiguré à vie là.

Isaac éclata de rire tandis que Derek reportait son attention sur Stiles, ravi de constater à quel point l'adolescent était troublé par sa présence. Le pompier était content de voir qu'Isaac et Stiles étaient amis. Derek s'était pris d'affection pour cet adolescent maltraité qu'on ne parvenait pas à retirer des griffes de son père. Combien de fois avait-il dû intervenir au domicile des Lahey ?

_ Quel drama queen tu fais, sourit l'adolescent.

_ Vos parents ont été prévenu, intervint soudainement le directeur. Ils vont venir vous récupérer.

Isaac se crispa instantanément, forçant Derek à s'avancer de quelques pas pour poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

_ Papa ?!, appela Stiles depuis sa place faisant sursauter le shérif et écarquiller les yeux de Derek. Isaac peut venir à la maison ce soir ?

John en resta bouche bée, échangeant un regard ému avec Derek quand il constata que Stiles venait de l'appeler _'papa' _pour la première fois depuis son retour et qu'il avait parlé de leur maison comme de la sienne.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras Stiles, sourit John de sa place avant de secouer la tête, reportant un regard dur sur Chris Argent.

_ Hors de question que tu rentres chez toi ce soir Isaac, assura Stiles. On va aller chercher tes affaires avec Scott et pas de négociation.

_ Stiles vraiment je...

_On ne négocie pas avec les Stilinski, Lahey, tu ne l'as pas compris depuis le temps qu'on traîne ensemble ?

_ Bro !, Scott passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles le serrant contre lui. Tourne la tête et dis-moi que tu trouves pas ça étrange, demanda l'adolescent en désignant le trio à l'écart.

_ T'inquiète, on va fouiner et Isaac nous couvrira.

_ Ah oui et pourquoi je ferais ça ?, répliqua le blond tandis que Derek s'éloignait des adolescents pour rejoindre le shérif qui refermait son calepin furieux et le prévenir des intentions des trois jeunes.

_ Parce qu'on est Batman et Robin et qu'on a définitivement besoin d'Alfred, répondit Stiles avec aplomb, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Derek et son père en savaient plus sur cet accident qu'ils voulaient bien le laisser croire.

**(-)**

Scott observait le plafond, les bras derrière la tête, appréciant le calme régnant dans la chambre de Stiles. Son ami n'était pas encore rentré de son job mais l'adolescent n'en avait rien à faire. Sitôt sa dispute terminée avec Allison, le jeune homme avait pris ses affaires pour venir se réfugier chez Stiles.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté à fixer le blanc délavé du plafond quand Stiles vint s'allonger à ses côtés, grommelant que le service au restaurant avait été long et difficile. L'adolescent ne le questionna pas, se contentant de le serrer contre lui quand Scott se mit à pleurer parce qu'il réalisait enfin qu'il avait le cœur brisé et qu'il se sentait détruit.

Stiles resta ainsi, veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce que Scott s'endorme de dépit et de fatigue d'avoir trop pleuré. L'adolescent descendit, découvrant Derek en train de se faire un sandwich nocturne. John les avait prévenu qu'il enchaînerait plusieurs nuits et qu'ils devaient s'occuper des courses.

_ Scott va bien ?, demanda Derek en montrant le paquet de pain mie, Stiles acquiesçant sous la proposition.

_ Il finira par s'en remettre, souffla Stiles. Un cœur brisé ça fait toujours mal mais ça finit par guérir.

_ Ouais, répondit Derek. Au moins il n'est pas seul. Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

Le compliment toucha le jeune homme, un sourire fatigué éclairant brièvement son visage tandis que Stiles décidait de mettre sa raison de côté pour envahir l'espace personnel de Derek et oser enfin l'embrasser. Parce que vraiment après des mois à prétendre ne rien ressentir, après le temps passé à essayer de ne pas se retrouver encore plus charmé par Derek quand il faisait quelque chose de mignon, Stiles ne pouvait plus faire autrement que de laisser son cœur parler et tant pis pour ce qui adviendrait par la suite. Là de suite, il avait envie de goûter aux lèvres de Derek, parce que Derek ne pouvait pas dire que Scott avait de la chance de l'avoir quand c'était totalement l'inverse. Stiles n'était rien sans Scott et ce depuis l'âge de leurs six ans. Le pompier se figea, n'esquivant plus aucun mouvement et Stiles était sur le point de se reculer quand Derek posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le serrer contre lui et Stiles s'abandonna dans l'étreinte, égoïste alors que son presque frère venait de se faire briser le cœur.

**(-)**

_ Mange, grogna Stiles en désignant le plateau face à Scott. Et ne laisse pas voir aux autres que tu es en miettes. Je jure devant Dieu Scott que si tu continues à te laisser aller, je vais finir par te cogner et tant pis si je me fais mal, menaça Stiles tandis qu'Isaac s'installait à leurs côtés.

_ T'as une tête à faire peur, constata Isaac, ne récoltant rien d'autre qu'un regard noir de la part de Scott.

_ Et toi aussi Isaac, releva Stiles. C'est quoi ce bleu sous ton œil ?

_ Je me suis pris une porte.

_ Et en plus, il nous prend pour des cons, grommela Stiles. Bon les gars faut se secouer un peu là ! Toi, désigna Stiles en pointant Scott du doigt. T'es comme la fille la plus sexy que tous les mecs veulent serrer.

_ La fille sexy ?, s'étranglèrent Scott et Isaac.

_ T'es la plus sexy, insista Stiles en se levant. Et toi Lahey t'es celui sur qui on peut se reposer alors relevez la tête et arrêtez de ne rien faire, prendre des initiatives c'est bien. Allison n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres et toi, tu peux faire en sorte de quitter ton père définitivement.

Stiles les abandonna, quittant la table totalement survolté.

_ Je suis la fille sexy, répéta Scott, tel un mantra.

_ Tout à fait, approuva Isaac. Et Stiles est devenu complètement barge depuis qu'il a embrassé Derek.

_ Je suis la fille sexy...

_ Et je devrais quitter mon père, faire une demande d'émancipation.

_ On passera chercher tes affaires après le service de Stiles ce soir et tu viendras chez moi.

**(-)**

Scott rouvrit les yeux, la vision trouble, un liquide poisseux lui coulant sur le visage. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'adolescent pour comprendre qu'ils venaient d'avoir un accident de voiture, à cause de la tempête qui s'était brusquement levée et que Stiles ne se trouvait plus dans la voiture.

_ Stiles ?!, appela Scott d'une voix rauque, la poitrine comprimée par la ceinture de sécurité. Stiles ?!

S'extrayant du siège passager, Scott chuta au sol, gémissant sous la douleur de sa jambe droite qui ne le portait plus. Les sirènes des véhicules de secours se faisaient déjà entendre au loin, les gyrophares dansant devant ses yeux.

Se traînant sur le sol boueux et empli d'éclats de verre, Scott repéra la silhouette de Stiles, retenant un cri d'angoisse en constatant que son meilleur ami était inconscient, le visage en sang et pâle.

_ Accroche-toi Bro, les secours sont là, souffla Scott en luttant pour rester éveillé en serrant la main de Stiles.

Derek sauta du camion, analysant la scène d'accident avant de se figer en constatant qu'il connaissait la voiture qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Délaissant son équipement pour se précipiter vers les lieux de l'accident, Derek fut retenu par Reid, le pompier le forçant à se reculer.

_ C'est lui ?, demanda Derek en criant. C'est Stiles ? Laisse-moi passer !

**A suivre...**


	5. Laura

**Merci à vous encore une fois, vos messages me font toujours sourire !**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**4.**

**Laura**

_ Hale !, l'interpella un de ses collègues. Ton frère arrive avec une ambulance, accident de la route, multiple traumas.

Laura se figea, la main encore sur le cadenas de son casier, interloquée. _Derek était blessé ? _La partie la plus rationnelle de son cerveau lui souffla que cela était impossible, Derek ne pourrait jamais être amené à l'hôpital pour blessures, mais cette autre partie de sa raison, celle qui avait la faculté de ne se fier qu'à ses émotions la fit sombrer dans une profonde inquiétude. Derek était blessé...impossible ou non, à cet instant, Laura avait peur pour son petit frère.

C'est un casier claquant non loin d'elle qui sortit Laura de sa torpeur, la jeune femme quitta les vestiaires pour se rendre dans le hall des urgences en courant, croisant l'infirmière McCall qui en faisait de même. Les portes de l'hôpital finirent par s'ouvrir, dévoilant Scott sur un brancard, les traits terrifiés, une entaille au front et la jambe droite en mauvais état. Melissa eut un arrêt, avant de se précipiter sur son fils, l'infirmière disparaissant pour ne laisser place qu'à la mère inquiète. Laura suivit leur progression des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur les portes. Où était Derek ?

Comme pour lui apporter une réponse, les portes se rouvrirent, Laura découvrant Derek aux côtés d'un brancard, complètement paniqué par la situation et Laura ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en voyant son frère et bêta sain et sauf avant de comprendre que la victime de multiples blessures n'était d'autre que Stiles.

**(-)**

Melissa arrêta le fauteuil roulant près des canapés de la salle d'attente, Scott mettant le frein pour ne pas soudainement se retrouver au sol.

_ Du nouveau ?, demanda l'adolescent en avisant les mines inquiètes du shérif et de Derek.

_ Il est toujours en chirurgie, répondit John. Je vais aller me chercher un café, je vais devenir fou si je reste assis plus longtemps sur cette chaise. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Derek secoua la tête, Melissa proposa au shérif de la suivre dans leur salle de repos, le café serait meilleur que celui du distributeur, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

_ Je suis désolé, confessa Scott, en attirant l'attention de Derek.

_ C'était un accident, le rassura Derek.

_ Mais Stiles était fatigué mais il n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui conduise Roscoe, mais si j'avais insisté, peut-être qu'on aurait pas été surpris par ces vents violents. J'ai cru qu'une tempête venait de s'abattre sur nous tellement cela a été soudain.

Derek garda le silence, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, le soulageant le plus discrètement de sa douleur. Cela avait été terrible pour lui de découvrir le lieu de l'accident mais Scott avait été le premier à voir Stiles en sang et c'était un fait qui pouvait déstabiliser n'importe qui.

_ Il t'aime tu sais, souffla Scott. Il me tuerait probablement si il m'entendait te dire ça mais il t'aime vraiment même s'il refuse encore de l'admettre. C'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais mieux que lui-même, j'ai bien vu comment il te regarde et j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. Toi aussi tu l'aimes, assura l'adolescent et Derek n'eut pas le cœur à le contredire, même si c'était encore tôt pour parler d'amour.

**(-)**

Laura enfila le sweat-shirt de son compagnon, inspirant profondément l'odeur de celui-ci, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement l'en empêcher, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Le loft était silencieux, baigné dans l'obscurité, seul les éclairages de la rue offraient une certaine luminosité, de toute manière, Laura n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour y voir parfaitement. La pénombre avait quelque chose de réconfortant quelque part, elle pouvait se montrer faible dans le noir, personne ne la voyait.

La porte du loft finit par s'ouvrir, des clefs furent déposées puis Jordan vint s'installer sur le canapé, enveloppant Laura dans une étreinte.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes silencieuses avec la manche de son pull, se serrant contre l'adjoint. Jordan l'embrassa sur les cheveux avant de la forcer à se détacher, essuyant lui-même les larmes de Laura.

_ Le cœur de Stiles s'est arrêté deux fois pendant l'opération, chuchota Laura. J'ai cru que...que je serais celle qui annoncerait à John que son fils était mort.

_ Mais Stiles est vivant, murmura Jordan. Tu l'as sauvé.

_ Cette tempête n'avait rien de naturelle, grommela Laura. Entre la meute d'alphas qui veut s'approprier Beacon Hills et la Darach, je sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai pas demandé tout ça ! Quand John nous a recueilli, je voulais vivre une vie normale avec Derek mais maintenant le surnaturel prend toute la place. Je ne veux pas de ça, de cette vie.

_ Laura, tu sais que tu peux te reposer sur Derek, John ou moi. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout assumer seule.

_ Je suis l'alpha, c'est mon devoir.

**(-)**

Engourdi et lourd. C'était ainsi que se sentait Stiles. L'impression que des poids avaient été attachés sur chacune de ses extrémités pour l'empêcher de bouger correctement. Et que dire de ses paupières ? Stiles commençait sincèrement à se demander si on les lui avait pas soudé avec du béton ou de la glu, peut être même les deux.

Pourtant quand l'adolescent réussit à entrouvrir les yeux, Stiles les referma précipitamment. Trop de lumière d'un coup, ça faisait mal. Qui était l'idiot qui avait inventé l'électricité ? Grimaçant et précautionneusement, l'adolescent entrouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, la clarté lui arrachant des larmes.

Petit à petit Stiles réussit à s'habituer à la luminosité et à la légère douleur qui le tiraillait, surtout son crâne. C'était comme si sa tête se retrouvait entourée de...goudron. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital, c'était évident et il détestait les hôpitaux !

Le regard circulant dans sa petite chambre, Stiles constata que Derek dormait, recroquevillé dans une position inconfortable. Apercevoir le pompier, à ses côtés, fit s'emballer le cœur de l'adolescent, le moniteur cardiaque s'emballant à son tour tirant Derek de son repos.

Le loup-garou se redressa, hagard, encore plongé dans les brumes du sommeil, fixant Stiles avec inquiétude avant de constater que l'adolescent lui renvoyait son regard.

_ Stiles ?, souffla Derek, incertain. Stiles !, bondit le loup en comprenant que l'adolescent était bien réveillé.

Derek se retrouva aux côtés de l'adolescent, à moitié assis sur le lit, ses mains prenant en coupe le visage encore tuméfié du jeune Stilinski. Derek le regarda, intensément, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui. Stiles lui rendit son étreinte, les bras tremblants sous l'effort.

_ Je vais aller prévenir une infirmière, ne bouge pas, chuchota Derek en embrassant le front de l'adolescent.

Et Derek eut envie de frapper Stiles à l'arrière du crâne, pas trop fort parce qu'il était blessé, parce que le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant qu'il risquait pas d'aller bien loin, lui donnant autant envie de rire que de le frapper.

Avisant une infirmière dans le couloir, le pompier l'informa que Stiles était réveillé avant de sortir son téléphone, il devait prévenir John, Scott et Laura.

**(-)**

Laura l'avait prévenu que des maux de tête légers pouvaient persister durant quelques jours. La jeune femme lui avait conseillé du repos et du calme. Elle lui avait aussi dit de ne prendre qu'un comprimé d'Adderall par jour et non trois comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Laura avait été catégorique cependant, si les migraines devenaient trop douloureuses et continues, Stiles devrait revenir. Il ne fallait pas négliger les conséquences d'un traumatisme crânien et l'adolescent avait été impressionné. Laura n'était pas juste un simple médecin non elle était en dernière année d'internat en neurologie. Si l'adolescent voulait se montrer sincère avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que les Hale n'étaient pas du tout les monstres briseurs de famille qu'il avait pu imaginer. Bien au contraire, il était même sous le charme de l'un d'eux et il devait probablement sa vie au second...

_ Je rêve d'un burger et d'un cornet de frites bien grasse, sourit Stiles en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil roulant qui l'amenait vers la délivrance : sa sortie d'hôpital.

Derek sourit, amusé par Stiles qui levait les bras au ciel quand ils franchirent les portes de l'hôpital. Laura les salua, se permettant d'embrasser l'adolescent sur la joue avant de partager un long regard avec son frère, donnant l'étrange impression à Stiles qu'ils étaient en train de communiquer. C'était étrange ce sentiment de sécurité qui s'établissait en lui quand il se trouvait avec Laura et Derek, comme si malgré tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans la vie, il ne risquait rien. Il se sentait entouré, protégé, considéré et peut-être même aimé. Une sensation qui prenait d'autant plus d'ampleur quand son père se trouvait avec eux.

**(-)**

_ SURPRISE !, hurlèrent les convives en prenant Stiles au dépourvu tandis que Derek refermait la porte d'entrée.

L'adolescent resta interloqué, les bras ballants en constatant qu'un petit comité de bienvenue se trouvait dans son salon. Scott délaissa ses béquilles, les tendant à Isaac, avant de clopiner vers Stiles, tirant l'adolescent dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui amena le silence et des sourires heureux. Isaac laissa tomber les béquilles avant de se diriger vers ses deux amis pour se joindre au câlin collectif sous le sourire apaisé de Derek. Le loup-garou avait depuis quelques temps l'impression que l'appartenance à la meute s'était agrandie et établie, profondément, dans leurs chairs et dans la terre. Avec les trois adolescents qui refusaient de se lâcher, leur famille ne comptait plus trois membres mais six.

John fit quelques pas, les deux garçons s'éloignant tout en restant proches, permettant au shérif de saluer et serrer son fils contre lui. Stiles sourit, heureux avant que son regard ne rencontre des yeux bruns qu'il connaissait bien.

_ Jesse ?, souffla Stiles, surpris. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Scott m'a prévenu, répondit le jeune homme grand aux cheveux blonds. Alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais de mes propres yeux.

Derek se raidit, se combattant furieusement pour ne pas se mettre à gronder d'avertissement. Il s'était tendu à l'instant où Stiles avait prononcé le prénom de son ex petit-ami. Le shérif se rendit compte du malaise et du combat intérieur de son protégé, se rapprochant de Derek pour intervenir en cas de problème. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu le rapprochement entre les deux hommes de la maison et ses doutes avaient été confirmés à l'hôpital quand il avait vu Derek veiller Stiles, comme Laura avait pu le couver en louve protectrice qu'elle était. Ces deux garçons partageaient un lien qui se renforçait au fil du temps. Il se demandait juste lequel des deux aurait le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Derek ou Stiles ?

Le pompier inspira profondément avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce sans que personne hormis John ne remarque son départ.

**(-)**

Laura détestait cet endroit. En tant que personne et en tant que loup-garou. Ses sens se retrouvaient agressés de toute part, par tout ce qui pouvait régner dans cet hôpital. Eichen House était un mauvais endroit pour elle, elle s'y sentait en danger mais sa présence ici était nécessaire. Elle en était arrivée à un stade où elle avait besoin de conseils.

_ Tu as l'air préoccupé ma chère nièce, sourit Peter en délaissant son livre pour se tourner vers la jeune femme.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, Peter, répondit Laura en tirant une chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus. La situation devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Deucalion devient incontrôlable.

_ Il me semble t'avoir conseillé, il y a quelques mois, de ne pas perdre ton temps à négocier avec le Démon Loup. Deucalion est plus qu'un loup c'est un prédateur et un tueur. Talia avait l'habitude de dire qu'il était le mal et qu'il fallait le combattre avec un autre mal.

_ C'est ce qui m'amène ici. Seule, je ne pourrais pas réussir à le contrer et je refuse que Derek l'affronte, Deucalion est responsable indirectement de la mort de Paige.

_ Tu viens donc me demander de l'aide, sourit Peter. La meute d'alphas a vraiment dû te repousser dans tes retranchements pour que tu envisages de me laisser sortir.

_ Que les choses soient bien claires Peter, gronda Laura en laissant ses yeux virer au rouge. J'ai besoin de te faire confiance, entièrement, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux me reposer sur toi sans craindre un éclat de folie. Tu es un membre de ma famille, tu es mon oncle mais si tu devenais une menace, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te contrer.

_ Tu es mon alpha Laura, répondit Peter solennel.

**(-) **

**A suivre**


	6. John

**Voici donc la suite, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais MERCI !**

**Un petit chapitre plus axé sur le Sterek même si l'intrigue principale avance aussi.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques et au 29 mars pour la suite !**

* * *

**6.**

**John**

John gardait une main au dessus de son arme, arme chargée en balles d'argent et de wolfsbane, attentif, tendu et sur ses gardes. Dire que la situation actuelle le rendait nerveux était un euphémisme. La situation des derniers mois le rendait nerveux et fébrile.

Il avait espéré, un peu naïvement il le reconnaissait, que la meute d'alphas finirait par entendre raison. Qu'en voyant que les Hale ne vivaient pas comme des créatures de légendes urbaines mais comme des humains, Deucalion mettrait fin à son projet de vengeance. John s'était lourdement trompé. Que la famille Argent vive aussi à Beacon Hills n'avait servi à rien. Le loup et ses acolytes voulaient du sang et des mutineries. Qu'une série de meurtres irrésolus survienne en même temps n'avait rien arrangé à la situation. Il était le shérif de Beacon Hills et pourtant, il ne parvenait plus à protéger sa ville efficacement.

Laura termina son discours, tendit une main à Victoria Argent avec espoir. La matriarche de la famille Argent garda le silence, son attention focalisée sur la main de la louve. Peter avait été contre l'idée de s'allier à la famille de chasseurs et Laura pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Les Argent étaient responsables du génocide de leur famille. Kate Argent avait réduit leur clan en cendres. Elle avait manipulé et détruit Derek, elle avait tué leur famille, Peter s'était retrouvé brûlé aux ¾ du corps avant d'être interné parce que la perte de la meute et de sa femme avait réveillé en lui une folie psychotique et meurtrière. Mais à cet instant, les Argent représentaient peut-être leur salut et Laura avait besoin d'eux. Elle n'était pas comme Derek et Peter, elle n'avait pas résumé la famille à un seul membre, il y avait Kate et il y avait Christopher, Victoria et Allison.

Finalement, Victoria serra la main de Laura, scellant le pacte que la jeune femme avait proposé et défendu avec véhémence.

_ Merci, souffla Laura avec un sourire. Je vous remercie Madame Argent, vous ne le regrettez pas.

_ Je l'espère pour vous, Alpha Hale, répondit Victoria. Si dans le futur, vous veniez à agir comme ces autres créatures dont nous avons le devoir de nous occuper, sachez que ce pacte deviendra caduc.

_ Je comprends.

Alors que Laura se retournait vers lui, John sentit des bouts de verres s'abattre sur eux, Peter volant à travers le loft. Cela se déroula tellement vite que John ne comprit réellement ce qui se passait qu'en voyant Laura chuter au sol, une barre de fer plantée dans l'abdomen. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à rougir tandis qu'un hurlement bestial traversait ses lèvres.

**(-)**

Derek était un homme faible, c'était la seule explication rationnelle qu'il pouvait trouver à son comportement actuel. Parce qu'embrasser Stiles d'une telle manière, loin des quelques baisers chastes qu'ils avaient échangé, était très mal ou très bon. Derek grogna dans le baiser, ramenant l'adolescent contre lui, ses doigts effleurant légèrement la peau du jeune homme à la commissure de son jean.

Stiles était entré dans sa chambre, tel un boulet de canon, arguant que Jesse était reparti et qu'il pouvait arrêter de vouloir tuer son ex à coup de gorge arrachée par des dents. Stiles n'avait pas été si éloigné de la vérité que ça...

Derek avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, il était resté silencieux seulement Stiles avait d'autres projets, projets qu'il lui avait expliqué brièvement avant de lui sauter dessus._ Derek je vais t'embrasser à t'en atomiser le cerveau pour qu'enfin t'arrête de réfléchir._ Pas de doute, Derek ne réfléchissait plus ou du moins plus avec son cerveau, Stiles était doué, beaucoup trop doué pour sa propre santé mentale.

Soudainement le baiser cessa, laissant un vide en Derek, le loup-garou rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard whisky sombre et brillant du plus jeune. Stiles le fixait comme s'il était devenu la huitième merveille du monde. Avec douceur, l'adolescent caressa la joue du pompier avant de poser sa main sur la nuque du plus âgé, brossant avec tendresse les cheveux de Derek, ses lèvres repartant l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, il n'était pas précipité et brusque. Il était profond, intense et tellement plus intime que Derek se sentait oppressé par les émotions de Stiles. Comment un gamin qui allait avoir 18 ans pouvait à ce point le chambouler ? Derek en aurait grondé de satisfaction si cela n'avait pas risqué d'effrayer le plus jeune et de dévoiler son secret.

Soudain Derek sentit son corps se crisper, des frissons s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux, inconscient qu'ils venaient brièvement de luire de bleu face à l'appel de Laura. L'appel résonna dans sa chair, puissant, lui coupant la respiration.

_ Faut que j'y aille, se justifia Derek tandis que Stiles restait les bras ballants.

_ Putain c'était quoi ça ?, chuchota l'adolescent pour lui-même.

**(-)**

_ Je suis désolé Laura, argua Deucalion. J'ai demandé à Kali d'y aller en douceur mais...

_ Relâchez-le, articula Laura, la respiration sifflante.

Ennis desserra sa prise sur Peter, permettant au loup-garou de se relever. Chris maintenait Victoria contre lui, faisant pression sur la morsure que la chasseuse avait reçu lors de l'arrivée des alphas. Tous savaient que cela ne servirait à rien mais le chasseur ne pouvait faire autre chose. Un des jumeaux maintenait sa prise sur la gorge de John, les griffes prêtes à s'enfoncer. Deucalion fit un signe de la main signifiant son accord.

_ Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas déraisonnables.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ? Alors fais-le, qu'on en finisse.

_ Me crois-tu aussi étroit d'esprit que peut l'être ton oncle ?, s'offusqua le loup-garou. Tu vois, le problème d'une meute d'alphas, tout le monde veut prendre des décisions. Moi, je préfère découvrir de nouveaux talents. Comme toi.

_ Pas intéressée, cracha Laura avant de se mettre à tousser du sang.

_ Tu n'as même pas entendu les avantages encore Laura, ne sois pas impertinente, gronda l'alpha des alphas.

_ Tu veux que je tue ma propre meute mais je n'ai pas de meute.

_ Oh vraiment ? Il me semble au contraire que tu en as une. Commençons par ce cher Peter, oncle fou mais qui t'a juré obéissance. Vient ensuite le shérif, celui qui se rapproche le plus d'une figure paternelle pour toi, n'oublions pas ton compagnon Jordan bien entendu et puis ce cher Stiles qui gravite autour de vous mais plus important encore, ton précieux petit-frère _Derek_. Ce que tu appelles une famille Laura, je l'appelle une meute. Mais rassure-toi, je ne veux pas que tu tues ton frère, il est important, _spécial_.

_ Tu es un fanatique.

_ Oh non ma chère, je suis le Démon-Loup, gronda Deucalion en faisant vibrer son pouvoir. Et tu apprendras à me respecter, jeune femme.

Laura s'effondra au sol quand Kali retira la barre, les alphas quittant le loft.

**(-)**

Derek retira ses chaussures, faisant luire ses yeux pour pouvoir voir parfaitement. Stiles dormait, sur le côté, presque enroulé dans sa couette. Le loup-garou ne parvenait pas à expliquer cette attraction qu'il avait pour le plus jeune. Cette alchimie entre eux quand ils s'embrassaient ou quand ils étaient ensemble. Derek n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur Stiles. Qu'est ce que le jeune avait de plus que les femmes ? Il était hétérosexuel, il s'était toujours considéré comme un hétérosexuel, avait-il eu tort ? Etait-il bisexuel et Stiles venait de le lui faire comprendre ? Il ne possédait pas les réponses à ses interrogations et cela l'effrayait et Derek n'aimait pas ressentir cette insécurité. Il allait s'accorder une nuit, pensa-t-il en se glissant dans le lit, une nuit et ensuite il se poserait les bonnes questions.

_ Derek ?, marmonna le plus jeune d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. Tout va bien ?

_ Mieux maintenant, chuchota le loup-garou, apaisé par la présence de l'adolescent, voir Laura aussi blessée lui avait coupé la respiration. Sa sœur avait été blessée, mortellement et Derek n'avait pas été là pour la protéger, qu'elle soit l'alpha ou non n'y changeait rien, c'était son rôle de la protéger des dangers.

Stiles se retourna, se calant plus profondément dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se rendormir laissant Derek totalement chamboulé par ce geste de tendresse et d'intimité.

Demain Derek parlerait de ses craintes au plus jeune, Stiles avait déjà vécu ses doutes, il pouvait lui en parler. Oui demain Derek en parlerait...ou pas.

**(-)**

_ Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce que j'ai vu hier soir, annonça Scott en laissant tomber son sac à dos. Où est Isaac ?

_ Entretien avec le directeur, tu te rappelles ?

_ Vrai, répondit Scott. On lui fera un topo alors. Mec, hier j'ai vu un truc trop bizarre.

_ Tu bossais hier non ? T'as vu un chien à cinq pattes ?, pouffa Stiles en s'emparant de sa brique de jus de fruit.

_ T'es con, grommela Scott. Deaton a reçu un appel et il est devenu tout bizarre et il m'a dit de rentrer alors qu'il me restait bien deux heures à faire. Quand je sortais de la clinique, j'ai vu un truc que j'explique pas. Un homme, accompagné de ton père, il portait Laura dans ses bras et elle avait pas l'air bien.

Stiles garda le silence, se souvenant vaguement de ce que Derek lui avait murmuré cette nuit quand il l'avait rejoint. Il lui avait dit que ça allait mieux maintenant mais Stiles n'avait pas réfléchi, encore à moitié endormi, la présence de Derek à ses côtés avait été une agréable surprise même si le pompier avait disparu à son réveil.

_ Je pense que c'est des agents secrets, annonça avec sérieux Scott. Et ton père doit le savoir.

_ J'ai aussi vu quelque chose de bizarre hier, dévoila Stiles. Quand on s'embrassait avec Derek, à un moment il est devenu étrange et il a disparu brusquement. A ce moment-là, ses yeux ont changé de couleur, littéralement. Ils sont devenus bleu turquoise.

_ Alors je suppose que ce ne sont pas des agents secrets..., souffla Scott.

**A suivre...**


	7. Allison

**J'avais dit le 19 Mars... Je vais donc dorénavant arrêter de donner des dates... Désolée pour le retard vraiment mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Derek a juste fait volé en éclat, une des intrigues que j'avais préparé avec un mouvement de sourcil et l'air de dire 'no way' et Stiles l'a suivi... Et ça a donc donné ce chapitre dont je ne suis absolument pas convaincue, bénis soit les UA moi je vous le dit !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Normalement je vous ai tous répondu, si y'a eu un oublie, mea culpa :)  
**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**7\. Allison.**

Stiles serra l'adolescente dans ses bras avant qu'Allison ne se tourne vers Scott en se blottissant contre lui. Le jeune couple avait peut-être rompu mais Scott aimait encore Allison, Stiles le savait parfaitement et ce que vivait la jeune femme était déjà suffisamment horrible pour qu'il trouve quoi que se soit à dire. Stiles ne savait honnêtement pas comment il réagirait si sa propre mère venait à mourir. Et cela finirait par arriver, il le savait.

Allison se détacha de l'étreinte de Scott, essuyant ses larmes avant de rejoindre son père dans la première rangée face au cercueil.

_ Je vais la rejoindre, murmura Scott sous l'acquiescement de Stiles.

La cérémonie commença, pesante et mortellement triste, faisant frissonner l'adolescent. Stiles n'aimait pas les cimetières. Sans la présence de Scott, Stiles se sentait étranger dans cette assemblée et alors qu'il envisageait de s'éclipser discrètement, le regard de l'adolescent tomba sur Laura et Derek qui semblaient se chamailler le plus silencieusement possible. Et c'était assez amusant de voir le frère et la sœur ainsi, Laura se retenait de gesticuler tandis que Derek s'était lancé dans une impressionnante expression sourcilière.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner Derek, pesta Laura. Si cela te déplaît tellement tu n'avais pas qu'à rester chez John.

_ Deucalion veut te tuer, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule, grommela Derek.

_ Alors tâche de montrer un peu de bonne volonté.

_ Cette famille a tué la nôtre, murmura le loup-garou avec colère.

_ Un seul membre de cette famille a tué la nôtre, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, Derek maintenant ça suffit, soit tu restes et tu la boucles, soit tu pars.

Derek garda le silence, laissant Laura rejoindre la foule, le regard braqué sur son aînée, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Derek tourna la tête, surpris avant de se détendre en comprenant que ce n'était que Stiles. Ses sens et son instinct n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'informer parce qu'ils avaient confiance en l'adolescent.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, chuchota Stiles. Mais je suis fier de toi.

Le cœur de Stiles ne vacilla pas tandis que Derek se laissait envelopper par les sentiments du plus jeune. Stiles ne mentait pas, Derek pouvait ressentir la fierté et les autres sentiments de Stiles. Le loup-garou pouvait se reposer sur cet étrange jeune homme. Il le savait, il pouvait avoir confiance, totalement confiance, Stiles garderait ses secrets et le protégerait de ses faiblesses, il suffisait de voir son attitude avec Scott et Isaac. C'était avec son arrivée que la meute s'était stabilisée, il le ressentait. En était-il de même pour Laura ? Ressentait-elle cette appartenance à la meute ? Cet éclat, cette étincelle qu'avait l'adolescent qui les connectaient entre eux ?

Derek se racla la gorge avant de faire un léger signe de la tête signifiant qu'il voulait s'éloigner. Stiles acquiesça en lui lâchant la main mais le loup n'était pas d'accord avec cela, reprenant d'autorité la main du plus jeune, Derek les éloigna de la cérémonie pour les enfoncer dans le cimetière sous le sourire discret de Laura.

**(-)**

Stiles était un bavard invétéré, quiconque le côtoyait s'en rendait compte. Malgré tout, il y avait certains moments où il était capable de garder le silence, comme à cet instant où Derek venait de les faire s'arrêter devant la pierre tombale de la famille Hale. Stiles était ému pourtant il ne pipa mot quand Derek dés-entrelaça leurs doigts pour s'agenouiller devant le marbre. C'était aussi incroyablement difficile de ne rien dire quand Derek s'excusait de ne pas être venu les voir depuis des mois, les yeux brillants en avouant que leurs vies avec Laura avaient pris une nouvelle tournure. Cela intrigua Stiles. De quoi pouvait bien parler Derek ?

Et Derek parla _longtemps_. Il se mit à raconter que la vie à la caserne était toujours prenante et passionnante, qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être un pompier, bien au contraire, il dévoila même qu'il envisageait sérieusement de passer les examens pour devenir lieutenant. Cela fit sourire Stiles et le rendit fier, c'était déstabilisant et surprenant de voir comment il avait Derek dans la peau, tel un amoureux transi même si il n'en disait rien. Et Derek continua, en dévoilant qui était Stiles à ses parents, il le présenta comme le fils de John qui prenait soin d'eux depuis dix longues années, il expliqua que Stiles allait avoir dix-huit ans d'ici quelques jours, qu'il était en dernière année au lycée et qu'il envisageait de devenir médecin malgré son aversion pour les aiguilles, que Laura avait déjà commencé à ressortir ses vieux livres de médecine, il évoqua Claudia et sa maladie, se désolant que leur don ne puisse rien pour l'aider, il enchaîna rapidement en disant que Stiles était particulier pour lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment un adolescent avait réussi à se rapprocher autant de lui mais qu'il ne regrettait pas, qu'il aimait ce lien et cette relation qui grandissait entre eux, une relation entre deux hommes qui sortaient ensemble et cela fit sourire Stiles alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

Derek était en train de le présenter comme son premier petit-ami officiel auprès de ses parents. Pas comme un flirt, pas comme une expérience mais comme son compagnon à lui, malgré qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'attrait pour d'autres hommes jusqu'à maintenant.

Le silence se fit alors que Derek se relevait pour reprendre la main de l'adolescent. Les yeux de Derek étaient brillants mais luisaient de cette couleur turquoise que Stiles avait déjà aperçue, il y a quelques jours.

_ Derek..., souffla Stiles. Tes yeux, explique-moi.

_ La dernière fois que j'ai confié ce secret, une psychopathe a détruit ma famille, murmura le loup en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

_ Aie confiance en moi, répliqua Stiles en envahissant l'espace personnel du loup-garou. Fais-moi confiance. Tu m'as dis un jour que tu avais un super pouvoir qui permettait de savoir si les gens mentaient, utilise-le sur moi quand je te dis que tu peux me faire confiance et que je ne ferais rien pour te nuire. Je ne dis pas qu'on se fera pas du mal parce qu'on aura des disputes, qu'il va m'arriver de vouloir t'arracher la tête parce que tu m'auras énervé et toi aussi tu en auras marre de moi mais jamais, jamais je ferais quoique se soit pour te blesser intentionnellement. Je veux que ça marche entre nous, je le veux vraiment, quand je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills j'étais en colère et je voulais tellement vous détester mon père, Laura et toi mais j'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu te détester, il a suffit que tu me souries pour que je comprenne que j'étais fichu. Alors dis-moi est-ce que je mens quand je dis que je tiens à toi ?

Derek avait été attentif tout le long du discours de Stiles, il avait écouté les battements de cœur forts de l'adolescent. Fort et puissant parce que l'instant était important, Stiles se dévoilait mais jamais son cœur n'avait cillé, aucun mensonge n'avait transparu dans les paroles du plus jeune. Derek pouvait le voir, son loup, ce compagnon qui le suivait depuis le tout premier jour, il était juste allé se coucher, serein et calme, lançant un regard à Derek qui signifiait _'débrouille-toi avec ça, moi je suis en paix'_, Stiles lui apportait la paix et la stabilité qui lui avait toujours manqué, comme une ancre différente de celle qu'il utilisait pour se contrôler.

_ Je suis un loup-garou, avoua Derek.

Derek s'attendait à un mouvement de recul, à de l'horreur mais sûrement pas à ce que Stiles reste parfaitement calme devant lui, le regardant intensément comme si il essayait d'évaluer si le pompier lui faisait une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou pas.

_ Montre-moi, ordonna Stiles en se rapprochant plus encore de Derek.

Et Derek le fit, il se transforma devant Stiles, laissant l'adolescent découvrir son visage lupin. Stiles leva la main, effleurant le visage animal du pompier, émerveillé et fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait. Plus que tout, c'était les yeux de Derek qui l'hypnotisait. Brillant de ce bleu si particulier, tellement intense.

_ Regarde-toi, tu es...

_ Un monstre, souffla Derek. Un monstre de légende urbaine.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de la force que tu dégages quand tu es comme ça, chuchota Stiles. Tu n'es pas un monstre Derek. Tu es une belle personne, souffla Stiles avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du loup-garou tandis que les traits du pompier changeaient pour redevenir humain.

_ Tu vas plonger en enfer à cause de moi, mon monde n'est pas beau Stiles, il est sanglant et dangereux, grogna Derek. Tu seras en danger, comme Laura, comme John mais je te jure que je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne s'en prendra à toi, jamais, promis le loup en laissant ses yeux luire de bleu, Stiles découvrant avec stupéfaction une pointe de rouge apparaître avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

_ Je te fais confiance Sourwolf, sourit Stiles.

**A suivre...**


	8. Isaac

**Et voici la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :)**

**Merci encore pour vos messages, cela me fait sourire à chaque fois.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**8.**

**Isaac**

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, souffla Isaac en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est mon père...

Scott enroula son bras autour de la nuque de l'adolescent, le serrant contre lui avec force. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qu'endurait son ami à cet instant. Isaac était sur le point de renier la seule famille qui lui restait, pour son propre bien mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas douloureux. Tourner un chapitre de sa vie, prendre un nouveau départ, c'était terrifiant. Scott avait renié son propre père aussi, il connaissait les conséquences d'un tel acte.

_ Isaac, cet homme a cessé d'être ton père la première fois qu'il a levé la main sur toi, argua Scott. Tu dois aller de l'avant.

_ Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, confia l'adolescent. Quand ma mère était encore vivante, c'était un tout autre homme... Il m'a appris à faire du vélo, à nager, il m'a appris à jouer au base-ball. Je n'ai pas que des mauvais souvenirs avec lui.

_ Je sais et tu dois les chérir mais en attendant, c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu, si tu ne vas pas au bout de cette procédure, tu sais qu'il te fera vivre un enfer pire que celui que tu as vécu ces dernières années.

_ Où est-ce que je vais aller ? Comment je vais vivre ? Je ne pourrais plus travailler au cimetière, je vais me retrouver sans rien.

_ Je voulais attendre la fin de l'audience pour te la donner mais je pense que tu en as besoin, sourit Scott en tendant un porte-clef Batman où trônait une clef. Avec Stiles, dimanche dernier on a dégagé la chambre qui nous servait de débarras chez ma mère, on a tout rangé, nettoyé, aéré, refait le lit et maintenant, c'est ta chambre. Tu vas vivre chez moi, ma mère est d'accord avec ça. Et pour ce qui est du boulot, Stiles a un truc à te proposer alors il ne te reste plus qu'à entrer là-dedans et prendre un nouveau départ.

_ C'est le même porte-clef que Stiles et toi avez, s'étonna Isaac.

_ Isaac, tu fais partie de notre groupe, Stiles est mon frère et tu es notre meilleur ami, ne doute jamais de ça.

**(-)**

_ Mon copain est un personnage de Marvel, sourit Stiles en dessinant les contours du tatouage du bout des doigts. Avec tes froncements de sourcils et tes griffes tu pourrais être Wolverine tu sais.

_ Je croyais que tu devais réviser pour un exam avant d'aller travailler, grommela Derek, le visage plongé dans son oreiller.

Il venait de passer les trois derniers jours à la caserne, enchaînant ses propres gardes de nuit avant de dépanner Reid en lui prenant ses journées. Il était exténué.

_ Mais j'ai révisé, s'offusqua Stiles.

_ En faisant mumuse avec mon tatouage, souffla Derek en sentant le sommeil l'envahir progressivement.

_ Tu sais que ça te rend encore plus sexy Sourwolf, pouffa l'adolescent en caressant le cuir chevelu du pompier, par moment Derek lui donnait l'impression d'être un gros chat.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles se pencha, un sourire venant fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant Derek dormir profondément. L'embrassant sur la joue, l'adolescent rassembla ses cours avant de sortir du lit et de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Bonsoir fils, sourit John en croisant l'adolescent dans les escaliers. La journée s'est bien passée ?

_ Comme une journée de cours, souffla Stiles. Scott a accompagné Isaac à son audience et je dois passer le récupérer pour l'emmener au restaurant avec moi, Joe lui fait faire un essai ce soir.

**(-)**

_ Alors les couverts sont là, montra Stiles. Les serviettes et les corbeilles de pain ici et les verres sur les étagères. Quand un client arrive, tu le laisses s'installer et ensuite tu vas voir s'il est prêt à passer sa commande. Si tu as des apéritifs ou d'autres boissons, tu transmets à Joe et c'est lui qui les prépare. Ensuite, tu viens au pass et tu annonces ton numéro de table et ta commande. Des questions ?

_ J'ai jamais vraiment porté de plateau, avoua Isaac. Et les assiettes, je ne saurai pas quoi en faire.

_ T'inquiète, ça va vite venir, le rassura Stiles. Et Joe sera en salle avec toi alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'est le boss des boss. Le secret c'est de bien respirer et de ne surtout pas te crisper sur ce que tu portes sinon à la fin de la soirée, tu auras mal de partout et tu risques de faire encore plus d'erreurs. Tu fais tomber un truc, ben ça tombe, c'est pas la fin du monde et si on t'applaudit, salues-les, ça les rendra bien cons comme ça.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses en restaurant ?

_ Quelques années ouais, sourit Stiles. J'ai commencé pour me payer ma jeep mais au final j'aime vraiment ça. La cuisine plus que le service, rester concentré sur les assiettes qui doivent sortir, ça canalise mon hyperactivité. Aussi y'a une règle à suivre, ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver. Avant de venir nous demander la suite d'une de tes tables, tu suis la règle des 3 : couverts, eau et pain et quand ces trois éléments sont sur ta table, tu viens réclamer. Ok ?

_ Ouais, ça devrait le faire.

_ Mais oui, pis Joe et le chef sont super cool alors t'inquiète. Tu fais ton essai et on voit ce que ça donne. Mais bosser en restaurant, c'est ce qui paye le mieux alors...

_ Merci, sourit Isaac.

_ Remercie-moi quand tu auras décroché le job, s'enthousiasma Stiles. Bon je te laisse, j'ai de la mise en place à faire. Joe va prendre la relève.

**(-)**

Stiles n'était pas du matin. C'était un fait, se lever le matin était toujours une épreuve. Bien sûr, une fois extirpé de son lit, il devenait plus ou moins conscient de ce qu'il faisait, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait son petit rituel, rituel qui pouvait s'éterniser le weekend, ce qui était d'autant plus pratique, on était samedi.

Bâillant longuement en se grattant la tête, l'adolescent prit le temps de se servir une grande tasse de café, d'ajouter le lait et les trois sucres qui l'accompagnaient avant d'aller s'avachir sur le canapé en s'enroulant dans le plaid, tirant à lui sa tablette tactile. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il pourrait rester dans cette position pendant des heures suffit à lui amener le sourire. La semaine avait été longue. La soirée au boulot avait été encore plus longue.

Allison avait fini par revenir en cours et Scott les avait un peu abandonné au profit de la jeune femme. Stiles le comprenait, Isaac le comprenait seulement Stiles avait juste peur que Scott et Allison se remettent ensemble pour les mauvaises raisons. Son frère n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de leur rupture.

_ Stiles, salua John en pénétrant dans le salon en uniforme, prêt à partir. Petit-déjeuner ?

Stiles acquiesça, concentré sur la page qu'il venait d'ouvrir sur une recherche concernant les loups-garous. Depuis que Derek lui avait dévoilé la vérité, l'adolescent prenait plaisir à lire tout un tas d'articles invraisemblables ou pas sur ces créatures de légende urbaine comme le disait Derek. D'ailleurs trier le vrai du faux et des superstitions était incroyablement long.

_ Alors ?, demanda John en déposant une assiette d'œufs brouillés sur la table basse.

_ Alors quoi ?, interrogea Stiles en sentant son ventre grogner face à l'odeur alléchante.

_ Vous vous protégez Derek et toi ?

_ Quoi ?!, s'exclama Stiles manquant de peu de renverser sa tasse de café sur l'écran. De quoi tu parles, Derek et moi on est..on...on est juste amis.

John prit un air amusé en s'octroyant une gorgée de café, réellement amusé par la rougeur qui envahissait les joues de son fils. C'était attendrissant de voir Stiles aussi gêné.

_ Stiles, sourit le shérif. N'oublie pas que résoudre des énigmes c'est mon job et en plus vous êtes franchement pas discrets tous les deux.

_ Mais...,mais..., Stiles était incapable de formuler une phrase, principalement parce qu'ils avaient tout fait pour éviter le sujet avec Derek.

_ D'où ma question, est-ce que vous vous protégez ? Est-ce que je dois avoir cette conversation avec toi ?

_ Par Merlin, souffla Stiles de plus en plus rouge. Maman s'en est chargée et je refuse de revivre ça ! _Plus jamais _tu m'entends ! Et non avec Derek, on ne se protège pas pour la simple bonne raison qu'on ne fait rien sur ce plan là, avoua l'adolescent et puis ce fut comme si le déclic venait de se produire, ouvrant les vannes et les confidences fusèrent d'elles-mêmes. Et puis en plus, Derek a été hétéro toute sa vie, tu crois quand même pas que je vais juste..._boom paf_ alors qu'il n'a aucune expérience de ce côté-là.

_ Stiles..., tenta John en commençant à se maudire d'avoir voulu taquiner son fils.

_ Parce que vraiment, je voudrais bien faire le boom paf avec Derek mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé tu vois, je préfère que ça vienne de lui.

_ Stop !, tonna John. Stiles stop, tais-toi ! Il y a des choses que je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. Je voulais juste te taquiner avec cette question mais c'était surtout une façon de te faire comprendre que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'aurai pas à faire subir un interrogatoire à ton petit-ami parce que je sais qui il est, je connais même ses défauts.

_ C'est vrai ?, sourit Stiles. Tu n'as rien contre notre relation ? Parce que Derek t'adore tu sais et moi...moi, je te vois enfin comme mon père alors si tu avais été opposé, je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais réagi.

_ Tant que mes garçons sont heureux, je le suis aussi, rassura John. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais aller au poste et tenter d'oublier certaines informations que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir sur Derek et toi.

John salua Derek en le croisant à la porte tandis que le pompier laissait tomber sac et clefs avec un soupir de soulagement. Stiles lui offrit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa tablette, Derek allant directement se servir une assiette avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent avec un sourire.

_ Alors comme ça, on ne va jamais faire _boom paf _?, ricana le loup-garou.

_ Mais comment tu sais ça toi !, s'étrangla Stiles en se levant du canapé.

_ J'étais au coin de la rue quand j'ai entendu votre conversation, avoua Derek avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire. Boom paf, vraiment Stiles, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

_ J'aimerais t'y voir Big Bad Wolf, c'est pas toi que mon père a pris en traître avant même que la caféine ait eu le temps d'agir. Et puisque tu as tout entendu, tu sais donc qu'il approuve notre relation.

_ Vrai, sourit Derek avant de voler un baiser au plus jeune. Mais pour cette histoire de boom paf alors, j'ai mon mot à dire ou pas ? Parce que tu as l'air très à cheval pour protéger ma vertu.

_ Tu m'énerves, grogna Stiles en faisant rire Derek.

**(-)**

_ Non !, s'exclamèrent les trois garçons en même temps alors que l'écran de la télévision devenait noir, les laissant pantelant.

_ Ça ne peut pas être vrai, s'exclama Scott.

_ Ils n'ont pas osé !, souffla Isaac.

_ En même temps, c'était couru avec cette fichu marque, grommela Stiles. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va devoir attendre Octobre ?! Octobre !

_ Merde on va avoir un Dean démon, vous vous rendez compte ! Démon !, hoqueta Scott.

_ Les gars, je crois qu'on doit faire notre cri de ralliement, objecta Isaac en tendant le poing devant lui. Scott et Stiles acquiescèrent en l'imitant. Ghostfacers !, crièrent les garçons simultanément. Oh merde Scott, tu as vu l'heure, faut qu'on rentre, c'est à notre tour de faire le repas.

_ A demain les garçons, les salua Stiles en éteignant la télévision avant de rassembler les paquets de chips.

Les pâtes venaient de finir de cuire quand Derek se précipita dans la cuisine, en grognant les yeux étincelant de bleu.

_ Sourwolf ?, s'étonna Stiles avant de se figer en sentant Derek l'envelopper dans une étreinte pour le renifler tout en grognant. Derek, on t'a jamais dit que renifler les gens c'était mal poli ? Leur grogner dessus aussi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda le loup-garou avec colère.

_ Des pâtes ?, répondit Stiles avec hésitation.

_ Tu as leurs odeurs sur toi, grogna Derek en feulant, renforçant l'image mentale de chat de Stiles. Je vais les dépecer.

_ Ok, on se calme, on ne dépèce personne et tu m'expliques, ordonna Stiles en faisant reculer Derek en rencontrant un regard azur zébré de rouge . Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu agis comme un vrai Big Bad Wolf.

_ Les loups de Deucalion, ils se sont approchés de toi, je peux le sentir, tu les as côtoyé toute la journée.

_ Je... Je suis juste allé au lycée, je vois pas comment..., commença Stiles avant de s'interrompre. Les jumeaux ! Ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui, transférés d'un autre lycée, c'est eux que tu sens ?

_ Il faut que je prévienne Laura et toi, tu te souviens de ce que Deaton t'a expliqué la semaine dernière avec la poudre de sorbier ?

_ Ouais qu'il suffisait d'y croire et aucune créature ne pourra entrer dans le cercle crée par la poudre.

_ Je veux que tu en mettes sous la porte, les fenêtres, de partout, ça les empêchera d'entrer s'ils tentent quoi que se soit.

_ Je vais rajouter du gros sel en plus, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répliqua Stiles.

_ Heu quoi ?

_ Aucune culture, souffla Stiles en quittant la pièce sous le regard ébahi de Derek. Fais gaffe à toi Sourwolf, je compte bien t'initier à un demi boom paf ce soir, pouffa l'adolescent dans les escaliers.

**A suivre...**


	9. Peter

**Et voilà la suite, je peux maintenant vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres à cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**9.**

**Peter**

Peter était un opportuniste, il l'avait toujours su. Rien n'était plus gratifiant que de connaître les secrets d'autrui et d'en garder une trace, pour pouvoir utiliser ses informations en temps utile. Peter avait toujours aimé cela, c'était un trait de son caractère, un pan important de sa personnalité. Talia était la douceur ferme, lui était la pointe de l'épée piquante et aiguisée. Malgré les apparences, Peter avait toujours été fidèle à Talia et à la meute, la meute Hale était sa famille, ses racines. Talia était sa grande sœur et son alpha et il avait toujours été extrême quand il s'agissait de protéger sa famille. Alors quand l'incendie s'était déclaré, décimant sa famille, Peter était devenu fou, réellement fou.

La perte de la presque totalité de leur famille était douloureuse, à un tel point que cela résonnait encore dans sa chair, c'était une blessure encore béante pour le loup-garou. En une nuit, Peter avait perdu sa sœur, son alpha et sa future femme.

Son internement à Eichen House lui avait permis d'apprendre à vivre avec sa colère, ses démons et sa folie, il avait appris à faire la part des choses et il devait cela au Shérif Stilinski. Cet homme avait sauvé le peu de choses qui lui restait : Laura et Derek. Il avait une dette envers lui. Il lui avait permis de composer avec cette nouvelle famille atypique. Laura était devenue l'Alpha de la famille aussi douce et altruiste que sa défunte sœur, Derek était devenu...le protecteur, l'ombre de sa sœur et Peter ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider, même s'il devait tuer Deucalion lui-même et en mourir.

**(-)**

_ Bravo les gars !, les félicita Stiles avec un sourire. Bon match !

_ Ouais, bravo Isaac, souffla Scott défaitiste.

_ Mec, tu es celui qui m'a fait la passe décisive, s'enthousiasma Isaac. Pour un premier match, je trouve que tu as assuré ! Sans toi, j'aurai pas pu marquer et on n'aurait pas gagné !

_ En plus, ça a rendu Jackson furieux, pouffa Stiles. Relève la tête Bro, tu as été génial.

Scott enroula ses bras autour des épaules de ses amis, heureux et chagriné malgré tout que sa mère n'ait pas pu assister à son match mais Stiles était là et cela compensait largement, son ami avait demandé sa soirée au restaurant juste pour venir l'encourager.

_ Je propose qu'on fête ça devant des glaces et un jeu-vidéo, sourit Scott.

_ Validé !, répondit Stiles. Mais avant les mecs, passer à la douche...

Les garçons pouffèrent, en se dirigeant tranquillement vers les vestiaires quand soudainement Stiles se figea, les faisant se stopper.

_ Stiles, y'a un problème ?, s'enquit Isaac en avisant la mine inquiète de l'adolescent.

Stiles inspira profondément, avant de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Scott, pour tâter ses poches, jurant mentalement quand il constata qu'il avait oublié la poudre dans sa voiture.

_ Les gars, courez et ne posez pas de question !, ordonna Stiles avant de se détourner en les forçant à le suivre.

Un rugissement de rage se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tandis que Stiles s'emparait de son téléphone en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir.

_ Derek !, grogna l'adolescent dans son téléphone. Merde pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ! Sourwolf ! Lycée, poursuite, j'ai pas la poudre ! T'as intérêt à ramener tes belles fesses fissa, bébé !

Pénétrant dans une salle de classe, Stiles referma la porte avant de pousser des meubles devant aider par Scott.

_ Stiles, c'est quoi ce bordel !, exigea de savoir Scott. Pourquoi ce mec en a après nous ?

Stiles ignora la question, préférant se précipiter sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en faisant signe de sortir par là. Scott lui offrit une mine contrariée avant de sauter suivi de près par Isaac et Stiles.

_ Faut rejoindre ma voiture, une fois dedans, promis Bro, je t'explique tout mais d'abord on doit aller à Roscoe, murmura Stiles. Et vite !, hurla l'adolescent en entendant la porte et les meubles voler en éclats.

Les derniers mètres les séparant de la jeep rendirent Stiles fébrile et vraiment paniqué tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Isaac soutenait Scott qui peinait à reprendre son souffle surtout après les efforts fournis pendant le match.

_ Montez dedans et n'en ressortez pas !, ordonna le fils du shérif avant de s'emparer du petit sachet en plastique dans sa boîte à gant, tentant de faire abstraction de l'arrivée rapide de non pas un mais trois loup-garous dans leur direction.

Inspirant profondément, Stiles commença à tracer un cercle autour de la voiture avec la volonté d'y croire, une volonté tellement grande que jamais ces loups ne poseraient une seule griffe sur ses amis, jamais ils ne réussiraient à traverser.

Stiles se jeta dans sa voiture avant de refermer précipitamment la portière, un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres en voyant celui que Derek avait appelé Ennis se fracasser contre la barrière. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Derek entende son appel et que la barrière tienne, _surtout que la barrière tienne_...

**(-)**

_ Stiles, souffla Scott entre deux inspirations dans son inhalateur. Explique toi, c'est qui eux ?

_ Des loups-garous, avoua l'adolescent. Et pas des gentils...

Isaac hoqueta, son regard se posant sur les jumeaux, les nouveaux du lycée qui venaient de déchirer leurs t-shirts pour fusionner, leurs arrachant à tous trois un cri de stupeur.

_ Et ton truc à la Winchester c'est pour quoi ?, demanda Isaac d'une voix tremblante.

_ C'est du sorbier, ça permet de créer une barrière magique contre les créatures surnaturelles, Derek refuse que je m'en sépare.

_ Alors Derek en est un ?, souffla Scott. Et pas un agent secret...

Stiles grimaça, mentir à Scott n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Il avait gardé le silence parce que Derek le lui avait demandé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir comme une merde face à cela. Il détestait mentir à Scott.

_ Depuis quand tu le sais ?, demanda l'adolescent avec dureté.

_ Depuis l'enterrement de la mère d'Allison, avoua Stiles en baissant les yeux, coupable.

_ Tu me mens depuis aussi longtemps...

_ Scott..je..

_ Tais-toi, répliqua l'adolescent avant de tourner le dos à Stiles.

_ Je crois qu'ils s'en vont, annonça Isaac en désignant les trois silhouettes qui s' éloignaient. Regardez les gars.

**(-)**

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, Isaac ne cessant d'observer tout à tour ses deux amis. Scott s'était réfugié à l'arrière du véhicule, ignorant complètement Stiles qui avait l'air abattu et en colère par l'attitude de son presque frère.

_ Stiles, chuchota Isaac. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça, si c'est pour partir comme ça ?

_ Je pense que c'est un avertissement pour les Hale, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Ils nous observent, enquêtent sur nous.

_ Mais pourquoi maintenant ?, répliqua Isaac. Ils étaient là bien avant ton retour non ?, demanda l'adolescent, Stiles lui confirmant la réponse d'un hochement de tête. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à toi maintenant alors que ça fait des mois qu'ils auraient pu tenter quelque chose.

_ C'est parce que je sors avec Derek, à mon retour, j'étais en colère contre mon père et les Hale et ils le sentaient dans mon comportement mais maintenant, je suis en couple avec l'un des Hale, par conséquent je suis devenu un moyen de pression pour eux.

_ Ils reviennent, trembla Isaac en montrant le parking du doigt, forçant Stiles et Scott à se tourner.

_ C'est Derek !, sourit Stiles avant d'ouvrir la portière et de quitter l'habitacle. Hey Sourwolf, souffla Stiles en pressant son visage dans le cou du loup-garou, rassuré par la présence et les bras de Derek autour de lui. T'en as mis du temps.

_ Tu n'as rien ?, chuchota Derek en renforçant son étreinte. Ils ne t'ont pas touché ?

_ Non.

**(-)**

Scott referma la porte de son casier avec un soupir avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le shérif le dépasser pour entraîner Stiles à l'écart. Cela faisait presque un mois depuis l'incident qui avait dévoilé la vérité à l'adolescent. Un mois durant lequel, il avait refusé tout contact avec son meilleur ami, Isaac faisait des allers-retours entre eux, essayait d'arranger les choses mais Scott restait campé sur ses positions. La trahison de Stiles lui avait fait mal.

Pourtant quand Scott vit son meilleur ami, s'effondrer dans les bras de son père, il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour les rejoindre et prendre Stiles dans ses bras. Stiles se mit à pleurer tandis que ses jambes le lâchaient, les forçant tous deux à s'asseoir sur le sol, tandis que des regards curieux commençaient à se faire sentir.

_ Elle est morte Scott, hoqueta Stiles. Ma mère est morte...

Scott serra plus fortement Stiles contre lui, en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. John les força à se remettre debout, leur soufflant qu'il allait prévenir le directeur de leur absence. Stiles ne cessait de murmurer '_maman'_ contre son épaule, plantant un poignard dans le cœur de Scott à chaque fois.

**A suivre...**


	10. The fall of an Alpha

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la prochaine fois, cette fic passera dans la catégorie Complete.**

**Tant qu'il en soit, j'ai pris pas mal de libertés avec un épisode de la saison 3A et je suis contente du rendu, les UA franchement c'est cool.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous me donnez la motivation un truc de dingue !**

* * *

**10.**

**The fall of an Alpha.**

_ Il s'est endormi, souffla Scott en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Ce que je lui ai injecté le fera dormir quelques heures, poursuivit Melissa. Je suis désolée John.

Le shérif secoua la tête, las, des larmes visibles aux coins des yeux. Quand Eichen House l'avait appelé, John était resté figé dans son siège, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, peinant à réaliser ce que le directeur lui annonçait. _Claudia était morte_.

_ Viens, insista Melissa. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Peu importe, il te faut un moment pour toi. Viens, ordonna une nouvelle fois l'infirmière en prenant la main du shérif, le forçant ainsi à se mettre en marche.

_ Je vais rester avec Stiles, leur apprit Scott avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Melissa entreprit de faire asseoir le shérif avant de se tourner vers le frigo, inspecta son contenu puis décida de faire réchauffer un des tupperwares présents. Une fois fait, Melissa se mit à la confection de deux tasses d'infusion avant de déposer le tout devant John.

_ Explique moi, demanda avec douceur Melissa.

_ Claudia n'allait pas bien depuis quelques semaines, elle refusait son traitement, ils ont dû la mettre sous perfusion pour être certain qu'elle le prenait correctement. Elle reconnaissait de moins en moins Stiles, il ne m'a rien dit mais j'en avais pas besoin pour savoir que ça lui faisait du mal de voir que même lui n'arrivait plus à l'ancrer dans la réalité. Et puis, elle devenait violente avec le personnel aussi.

_ Sa maladie reste encore obscure malheureusement.

_ Ce matin, elle a réussi à échapper à la vigilance de l'infirmier, quand ils l'ont retrouvé, elle..., elle s'était ouvert les veines avec une ampoule cassée. Elle avait perdu trop de sang pour... je ne sais pas quoi faire Melissa. Sa mort est tellement soudaine, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait encore des années pour profiter d'elle.

_ Tu n'es pas seul John, le rassura l'infirmière. Je serai là si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit et Scott prendra soin de Stiles. Je sais qu'ils se sont disputés, il fallait bien que ça leur arrive un jour, mais il ne l'abandonnera pas.

**(-)**

Derek secoua légèrement Scott, l'adolescent se redressa hagard, le loup-garou lui fit signe de le suivre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher Scott, chuchota Derek. Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit, tu as besoin d'aller dormir. Prends mon lit et pas de discussion, ordonna le loup-garou avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre de Stiles.

Le loup-garou retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger dans le lit, ses bras s'enroulant autour de Stiles pour le serrer contre lui.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé, murmura Derek en embrassant la nuque de l'adolescent.

Stiles entrelaça leurs doigts en essuyant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'avec le temps la douleur s'en va ?

_ Non, avoua Derek. Je pourrais te mentir en te disant qu'avec le temps, on oublie cette perte, qu'on revit comme avant mais ça serait mentir. On apprend à vivre avec. On apprend à composer avec cette absence et à reporter notre attention sur d'autres personnes qui comptent tout autant.

_ Merci de ne pas me mentir, renifla Stiles en se serrant contre Derek. Et merci d'être là malgré tout ce qui se passe.

_ Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs Stiles. Tu verras, ça finira par aller.

Stiles se tourna dans les bras du loup-garou, plongeant son regard dans celui turquoise de son compagnon.

_ Je suis amoureux de toi tu sais, avoua Stiles en cachant son visage dans le cou de Derek et se gorgea de son odeur. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me répondes quoi que se soit, je voulais juste te le dire.

_ Tu es sûr ?, demanda Derek troublé.

_ Que te dit ton super pouvoir ?, souffla Stiles en faisant frissonner le loup.

_ Que tu dis la vérité... Stiles, je...

_ Chut, ordonna l'adolescent en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ne dis rien, contente-toi de me serrer contre toi.

Derek fut trop heureux d'obéir à l'ordre du plus jeune, le sentant progressivement se détendre pour finir par s'endormir dans ses bras.

**(-)**

Cela avait commencé avec une simple toux, c'était tellement banal que John n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Le shérif n'avait que peu de temps pour lui. Entre sa fonction de gardien de la paix, ses obligations de père de famille et son soutien indéfectible envers la meute, John avait bêtement cru que cela était dû à un simple coup de fatigue. Qui n'était jamais tombé malade à cause d'une trop grande fatigue ?

Seulement malgré ses efforts, son état ne s'améliorait pas, John avait même tendance à penser que cela s'aggravait. Chaque quinte de toux lui donnait l'impression de s'arracher les poumons, _littéralement_, reprendre son souffle devenait de plus en plus difficile, ne plus ressentir ce poids oppressant sur la poitrine n'était plus suffisant pour qu'il ne se sente pas sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Le réveil était le plus dur et plus douloureux, s'extirper de son lit chaque matin relevait d'un véritable combat contre lui-même. John n'avait plus aucune force et sa volonté faiblissait rapidement.

Le shérif pouvait sentir les longs regards que lui lançait Derek, quand il pensait que le policier était trop occupé pour faire attention, il pouvait voir ce pli soucieux qui naissait sur le visage du loup-garou. Stiles aussi s'était mis à l'observer plus longuement que nécessaire et John se faisait chaque fois la promesse d'aller voir Melissa ou Laura pour un traitement adapté, il ne cessait de se le répéter, parce qu'il ne pouvait infliger une inquiétude supplémentaire à son fils. Stiles recommençait à peine à se remettre à babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. L'enterrement de Claudia avait été douloureux, lourd et destructeur. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient enterré la défunte et John s'était senti soulagé quand son fils avait recommencé à agir normalement, sans pour autant paraître plus heureux.

Pourtant ce jour-là, John sut que sa journée serait bien différente, de celles toujours plus longues qui venaient de s'écouler, le shérif n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'effondrer avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Derek sous le regard paniqué de Stiles.

_ C'est mauvais Derek, souffla Laura quand Stiles quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Très mauvais.

_ De quoi souffre-t-il ?, interrogea le cadet.

_ De plusieurs maladies et aucune en même temps, avoua Laura avec un signe de tête défaitiste. C'est comme si ses poumons étaient en train de se consumer d'eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pas naturel.

Stiles se décolla de la porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Il l'avait ressenti, ce pressentiment, cette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas mais depuis la mort de sa mère, l'adolescent s'était laissé sombrer dans un état limite dépressif. Il aimait son père, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, pas après le début chaotique de leur relation, pas après tant d'années de séparations mais il avait appris à admirer, respecter et aimer son père, il était la seule famille qui lui restait et il était sur le point de le perdre lui aussi.

_ Deucalion ?, demanda Derek avec stupeur.

_ Non, je pense que c'est le druide noir, répondit Laura. Deucalion est notre ennemi mais lui aussi ignore qui est le Darach sinon il l'aurait déjà éliminé.

_ Ou alors il attend que le druide nous ait suffisamment affaibli pour s'en débarrasser.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun traitement ne sera efficace sur John. Il n'y a que le surnaturel qui pourra le guérir.

_ Alors on va trouver qui est ce druide, souffla Stiles avec un éclat dans le regard en entrant une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. C'est quelqu'un qui est dans notre entourage, quelqu'un à qui on ne fait pas attention et j'ai une idée de comment nous y prendre et je n'accepterai aucune remarque, c'est de mon père dont il s'agit, _le mien_ et vous lui devez bien ça tous les deux.

_ Bien sûr qu'on fera tout pour aider John, s'offusqua Laura. Mais foncer tête baissée Stiles n'est pas la solution.

_ Derek ?, interpella l'adolescent en se tournant vers le pompier.

Derek sentit le regard perçant et menaçant de Laura sur lui, l'essence d'alpha de sa sœur se faisant ressentir sans pour autant être aussi incisive qu'avant.

_ Que propose-tu ?, demanda le pompier non sans manquer la colère de son alpha.

_ Deaton, avoua Stiles. Depuis que je m'intéresse à son savoir d'émissaire, il me raconte tout un tas de trucs et il m'a parlé d'un procédé permettant de revivre un événement ou alors de chercher des réponses, c'est comme une quête mais c'est dangereux.

_ Le sacrifice au Nemeton !, tonna Laura. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire Stiles. Le Darach s'est servi de ses meurtres pour nourrir le Nemeton, cette souche surnaturelle était déjà dangereuse endormie mais depuis qu'elle s'éveille, c'est pire !

_ C'est la seule solution !, grogna Stiles.

_ Non, c'est la solution la plus simple, rectifia Laura. Je sauverai John, je sais que je peux trouver une solution, laisse-moi du temps.

_ Il n'en a pas justement ! Je suis son fils, ma parole prévaut sur la tienne Laura !

_ Ne t'oppose pas à moi Stiles, grogna l'alpha en colère avant de se figer en voyant Derek s'interposer, le regard naviguant entre le bleu et le rouge, lui coupant brièvement le souffle. Derek ?

**(-)**

Scott n'approuvait que moyennement l'idée de Stiles. Son ami était celui qui avait toujours l'idée des plans dans toutes leurs épopées de leur jeunesse, mais cette idée...ce plan qui consistait à mourir durant quelques minutes... L'adolescent n'était pas emballé par cela mais il aiderait Stiles, parce qu'il le lui devait, parce qu'il l'avait abandonné avant la mort de sa mère et que cela avait été le plus long mois de toute sa vie.

Trente jours durant lesquels il avait appris que son patron n'était pas que vétérinaire mais soignait aussi les humains qui devenaient des animaux, un patron qui avait une connaissance impressionnante de la magie et du surnaturel. Un mois durant lequel il avait compris que sa douce Allison était une chasseuse de créatures surnaturelles. Sa vie était brusquement devenue une suite d'épisodes sans fin de Supernatural...

Alors quand Stiles avait soumis cette idée complètement grotesque de mourir pour savoir, Scott s'était senti glacé d'effroi. Est-ce que son ami allait faire un deal avec un démon des croisements ? D'ailleurs maintenant que Scott connaissait la vérité, il se posait un milliard de questions : est-ce que les démons existaient ? Et les anges ? Et toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles d'ailleurs ?

_ Je peux aider, annonça Allison en pénétrant dans la clinique vétérinaire. Scott m'a expliqué ton plan Stiles et c'est un bon plan mais il faut que j'y aille avec toi.

_ Pourquoi ?, se braqua Derek, méfiant.

_ Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance Derek mais ta sœur a signé un pacte avec ma mère avant qu'elle meure. Une alliance existe entre nos deux familles et cela inclut les membres de votre meute. Je ne vais pas monter un plan consistant à mourir pour tuer Stiles.

_ Tu es une Argent, grogna le loup-garou.

_ Mais je suis entraînée et je pourrais avoir un tout autre regard que Stiles sur les événements, répliqua la jeune femme. Et Stiles est mon ami et ce avant même que vous soyez un couple, alors range les griffes !

_ Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit..., la prévint Derek.

Scott échangea un regard avec Isaac avant de se racler la gorge, amenant les regards sur lui, le rendant mal à l'aise.

_ Deaton dit que seul quelqu'un ayant un lien profond avec le sacrifié peut le ramener, je suis là pour ramener Stiles..., avoua l'adolescent. Alors si tu pars avec lui, je...

_ T'inquiète pas Scottie, sourit Stiles. J'ai un Sourwolf personnel rien que pour moi.

_ Mais...on a grandi ensemble, tu es mon frère.

_ Je le ramènerai Scott, certifia Derek avec détermination. N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit quand on attendait à l'hôpital.

Scott fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à sourire, extatique.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ?, exigea de savoir Stiles. Et depuis quand vous avez des secrets me concernant tous les deux ? Méfie-toi Hale, parce que je pourrais faire de ta vie un calvaire, le prévint l'adolescent. Déjà je pourrais te priver de certains trucs que tu aimes.

_ Ferme-la, grogna Derek. Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prêt.

**(-)**

_ C'est cette étincelle de pouvoir qui fait de toi un alpha, dévoila Peter. Quand tu prends la douleur de quelqu'un, elle puisse dans ces dons spéciaux. Ce pouvoir qui aiguise tes sens, ta force. Ce pouvoir qui transforme ton corps. En tant qu'Alpha, Laura, tu as ce petit plus. Cette étincelle qui intensifie la couleur de tes yeux d'un jaune brillant vers un rouge saisissant.

_ Si je peux le sauver.

_ Si Laura, la coupa Peter. Si. On ne sait pas si ça fonctionne vraiment. Notre mère nous racontait cela à Talia et moi le soir pour nous endormir, cela faisait partie de notre éducation. Mais on n'a jamais su si c'était juste une fable pour éduquer les loups sur l'appartenance à la meute et à son alpha ou si ça fonctionnait vraiment. Cela pourrait très bien fonctionner ou tout simplement te tuer.

_ Je dois essayer Peter !, s'exclama Laura. N'entends-tu pas les poumons de John ? Il va finir par se noyer de l'intérieur.

_ Je comprends Laura, apaisa Peter. Je t'assure, je comprends parfaitement. On doit beaucoup à cet homme mais et si cela échoue ? Stiles aura perdu son père dans tous les cas et nous notre alpha.

_ Mais si ça fonctionne, s'obstina la jeune femme. Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, Peter. Stiles n'avait pas totalement tort en me défiant, même si je trouve son idée plus risquée que la mienne au moins il agit et Derek...Derek, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur lui. Je suis certaine que tu l'as déjà ressenti ce changement chez lui.

Peter acquiesça, le regard posé sur le corps presque mourant du shérif de Beacon Hills. Bien sûr qu'il avait senti le changement chez Derek, comment n'aurait-il pu ne pas ressentir cette sensation de pouvoir et de protection qui émanait de son neveu ?

_ Comment je dois faire ?, demanda Laura. Que te racontait grand-mère ?

_ Il va te falloir prendre plus que sa douleur. Beaucoup plus.

_ Je le ferai, assura Laura. Il faut juste faire en sorte que personne n'entre dans cette chambre.

**(-)**

_ Ce bain n'a pas l'air aussi agréable que celui qu'on a pris la dernière fois, chuchota Stiles en posant son front contre l'épaule de Derek.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?, demanda Derek en forçant Stiles à le regarder. Stiles si tu meurs...

_ Je ne mourrai pas, assura le jeune homme. J'aime trop tes beaux yeux pour ne plus jamais les voir.

_ Tu es impossible, sourit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais, pouffa Stiles en déposant un baiser sur la joue du pompier. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

_ Stiles, interpella Deaton. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Tu as amené un objet qui te relie à ton père ?

_ Son insigne, acquiesça Stiles en sortant le badge de sa poche. Et pour Allison, comment elle va faire pour me suivre ?

_ Avec ceci, annonça Isaac en retirant son porte clef Batman de sa poche. C'est toi qui a eu cette idée et qui l'a acheté alors je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

_ Parfaitement, assura Deaton avec un sourire. La signification de cet objet est forte.

_ Juste, j'y tiens alors prends-en soin, souffla Isaac en tendant le porte-clef à Allison.

Plonger dans l'eau glacée se révéla être douloureux et inconfortable, les forçant à lutter contre leurs instincts qui leur hurlaient de sortir de là, le plus rapidement possible, s'ils tenaient à la vie. Seulement c'était cela le revers de la médaille, Stiles était sur le point de sacrifier sa vie pour savoir qui était le Darach, qui était cette personne qui voulait le priver de son père et qui tuait toutes ses innocents ?

Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses épaules, le forçant à inspirer profondément tandis que le loup-garou l'immergeait dans l'eau et le maintenait sous la surface tandis que Stiles se débattait furieusement, voulant à tout prix s'extirper du bain avant de finalement se figer pour enfin cesser de se débattre et demeurer immobile.

**(-)**

_ On n'a plus le choix, on doit le faire maintenant. La relève des infirmières est notre créneau, décida Laura. Quand John se réveillera, j'expliquerai qu'il a eu une grosse crise émotionnelle après la mort de son ex-femme et que son corps l'a forcé à ralentir pour faire son deuil.

_ Laura, es-tu certaine de pouvoir assumer les conséquences de ton acte ?, demanda Peter. Toutes les conséquences ? Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ? Tu devras supporter la colère et le ressentiment de Stiles à ton égard, tu devras supporter la déception de Derek mais plus important encore, si cela ne vous tue pas, qu'adviendra-t-il de ton pouvoir ? Si tu redeviens une simple bêta, est-ce que tu pourras affronter Deucalion ?

_ Je dois prendre ce risque Peter, souffla Laura avant de s'emparer d'une main du shérif, ses veines commençant à se zébrer de noir.

Peter sentit Laura faiblir, le forçant à faire quelque pas mais la jeune femme lui ordonna de rester à l'écart tandis que la transformation s'opérait. Un grognement de douleur traversa l'alpha alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller intensément pour finir par devenir jaune. John s'éveilla brusquement alors que Laura s'effondrait dans les bras de Peter.

**(-)**

**A suivre.**


	11. Hunt you down

**Non non, ce n'est pas une illusion optique c'est bien la suite de cette fanfic. **

**Ce chapitre s'est fait désiré, vous m'en voyez désolée, ça voulait pas sortir. Alors à la base ça devait être le dernier mais finalement y'en aura encore un après celui là.**

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route avec cette longue attente.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**11.**

_ On est au lycée, hoqueta Stiles.

Il était impossible de se tromper, les longs couloirs remplis de casiers étaient à eux-seuls une confirmation.

_ Un adolescent ?, demanda en chuchotant Allison.

_ Aussi puissant ?, s'étonna Stiles.

_ La magie Stiles vient toujours avec un prix, qu'elle soit destinée à la lumière ou aux ténèbres. Un jeune aurait pu vendre son âme pour obtenir de la puissance.

_ Tu ne trouves pas Lydia bizarre ?, interrogea le jeune homme en la pointant du doigt.

Allison se figea, son regard se portant sur la jeune femme assise à son pupitre et Allison put constater qu'ils avaient bougé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Lydia semblait coupée du monde, dessinant sur son cahier, inconsciente des présences qui l'entouraient.

_ Regarde on dirait qu'elle brille, poursuivit Stiles en se rapprochant, attiré par l'aura de la jeune femme.

_ Lydia n'est pas le Darach, répliqua Allison en saisissant Stiles par le poignet pour le ramener vers elle.

_ Elle est quelque chose, s'obstina Stiles avant de sursauter en entendant un impact contre la vitre.

_ On est au jour où l'attaque d'oiseaux a eu lieu, comprit Allison.

_ Alors le Darach se trouve dans cette pièce avec nous.

_ Attention !, s'exclama la jeune femme en les faisant chuter au sol.

Quand ils se relevèrent, les deux adolescents furent surpris de constater qu'ils se trouvaient en forêt. Instinctivement Allison et Stiles se collèrent entre eux, pris de frissons alors qu'un vent violent et étrange se levait.

_ Je crois que c'est le jour où j'ai eu mon accident, souffla Stiles. On dirait la même tempête.

_ La nuit où est mort le professeur Harris alors, chuchota à son tour Allison. Il a été retrouvé le lendemain.

_ Tu crois qu'en pensant très fort à du sorbier, la poudre peut apparaître en cas de problème ?

_ Je ne sais pas Stiles.

_ Allison, chuchota l'adolescent en s'emparant du bras de la jeune femme avant de désigner un endroit du doigt.

Le professeur Harris venait d'apparaître et il semblait parler à une personne. Les deux adolescents se concertèrent avant d'aller se cacher derrière un imposant bosquet.

Allison dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler quand le professeur Harris se retrouva acculé contre l'arbre, égorgé alors que la femme palabrait en une langue ancienne. Stiles serra Allison contre lui en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas vomir face à l'odeur de sang qui emplissait l'air.

Soudain une ombre attira son regard, sur le côté non loin de la Darach, alors qu'il allait faire signe à Allison de regarder dans cette direction, l'ombre disparut alors que la druide noire tournait la tête dans leur direction, dévoilant pendant une fraction de seconde un visage défiguré avant de prendre l'apparence de leur professeur de littérature Jennifer Blake.

(-)

Peter força Laura à boire quelques gorgées d'eau, inquiet pour sa nièce. Le shérif les fixait avec étonnement, ayant encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Comment tu te sens ?, demanda Peter en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa nièce.

_ Épuisée, avoua la jeune femme. Et endolorie mais ça va. Et toi John, comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien je crois, répondit le shérif après quelques minutes. Laura qu'as-tu fais ?

_ Il faut prévenir Derek, ordonna Laura.

(-)

Stiles frissonna violemment quand le regard de Jennifer se posa sur eux, voyant au travers eux et donnant pourtant l'impression qu'elle les fixait _réellement. _

_ On est certain qu'elle ne peut pas nous voir ?, chuchota Allison.

_ Cours !, ordonna Stiles en forçant la jeune femme à se relever. Cours ! Cria-t-il cette fois en voyant la Darach se déplacer vers eux.

Stiles poussa Allison à l'avant, lui ordonnant de courir sans se retourner. L'adolescent put entendre la jeune femme s'offusquer mais Stiles prit le parti d'attirer la Darach en s'éloignant d'Allison. Il était impératif que l'un d'entre eux s'en sorte pour prévenir Derek. Prévenir Derek de qui était la menace était tout ce qui importait. Derek sauverait son père, Stiles avait foi dans le loup.

(-)

_ Tu as fait quoi ?, s'exclama John en repoussant les draps de son lit d'hôpital.

_ C'était le seul moyen de te sauver, répliqua Laura. Ta maladie n'était pas naturelle, au moins maintenant tu es en vie.

_ Je comprends Laura, souffla John. Et je t'en remercie mais maintenant ? Tu es une bêta et nous sommes en guerre, comment allons-nous vaincre Deucalion ?

Peter raccrocha, rangea son téléphone avant de poser un regard grave sur Laura et le shérif.

_ On a agi trop tard Laura, annonça Peter. Stiles a déjà effectué le sacrifice.

_ Quel sacrifice ?, hoqueta John soudain pâle.

_ Stiles était en colère John, dévoila Laura. Il s'est opposé à mon rôle de leader et Derek l'a soutenu, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te soigner avec mon essence d'alpha, pour l'empêcher d'effectuer le sacrifice au Nemeton. Stiles est persuadé qu'avec ce rituel, il trouvera le Darach et pourra te soigner.

_ On doit rejoindre Deaton, ordonna John. Laura, tu restes ici pour expliquer mon départ et ma soudaine guérison. Peter, vous venez avec moi et on reste en contact.

_ C'est inné chez les Stilinski de donner des ordres, sourit Peter en s'emparant de sa veste. Appelle-moi Laura si tu as le moindre problème et fais attention à toi, tu es vulnérable maintenant.

(-)

Stiles grimaça, en sentant ses genoux heurter le sol boueux tandis que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, d'où était Allison et à quelle distance se trouvait la Darach. L'adolescent avait l'impression d'être épié, tel un animal par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir, c'était comme si sa propre ombre était soudainement devenue sa pire ennemie en le traquant. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment sortir de là, Derek était supposé le ramener mais l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à ressentir sa présence, il ne sentait que le chaos et la noirceur. Il se sentait seul.

Alors que Stiles venait de buter contre une énorme souche d'arbre, le jeune homme sentit sa poitrine être comprimée dans un étau tandis que la Darach apparaissait devant lui. La main de la druide entra dans sa poitrine jusqu'à serrer son cœur faisant gémir Stiles.

_ Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas un membre de la meute Hale capable de faire un tel sacrifice, souffla Jennifer. Le sacrifice au Nemeton est dangereux Monsieur Stilinski même si cela vous permets de revivre les événements. En le faisant, vous avez permis aux ténèbres de pénétrer votre cœur et votre âme. Vous vous êtes scarifié vous-même. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir.

Stiles sentit sa respiration ralentir progressivement tandis que sa vision se brouillait. C'était la fin, la Darach allait le tuer, définitivement et jamais il ne reverrait Scott, son père ou encore Derek. Deaton l'avait prévenu que c'était dangereux, Laura l'avait aussi mis en garde mais il avait voulu agir, pour ne plus se sentir inutile alors que son père se mourrait à petit feu, à cause de cette femme. L'adolescent la détestait, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se venger. Mourir était exclu, il était prêt à tout pour survivre.

_ Adieu Monsieur Stilinski, souffla Jennifer en tentant de retirer le cœur de la poitrine de l'humain seulement pour rencontrer une résistance. Qu'est ce que ?

Stiles releva la tête, un rictus sur les lèvres avec un regard noir alors qu'un cri strident se mettait à résonner, ramenant soudainement le temps à son cours normal tandis que la cuve d'inox où était immergé l'adolescent explosait sous la force de son retour, propulsant Derek au sol. Stiles se mit à tousser en recrachant l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons.

_ C'est la prof de littérature, toussa l'adolescent. Derek c'est ma prof.

_ On sait, Allison est revenue avant toi, Stiles tu es resté plus de 16 heures dans l'eau, je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre.

_ Seize heures ?, hoqueta Stiles. Mais mon père ?

_ Va te priver de sortie pour les vingt prochaines années, grogna le shérif en pénétrant dans la salle. Petit inconscient.

_ Laura l'a soigné, expliqua Derek. Elle a perdu ses pouvoirs d'alpha à cause de ça.

Stiles garda le silence en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi la darach n'avait-elle pas réussi à le tuer ? Et quel était ce cri qu'il avait entendu ? Et surtout d'où lui venait cette certitude que la druide allait mourir quand elle avait tenté de lui retirer le cœur ?

_ On a un problème, annonça Peter en faisant son entrée, une serviette dans les mains. Laura a disparu.

**A suivre.**


	12. The Rise of the True Alpha

**Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de Carry On ! Vous avez lu, là niveau délai je me suis surpassée ^^**

**Je peux donc maintenant vous l'annoncer, cette fanfic aura une suite en lien direct avec la saison 3B, par contre je ne sais pas du tout quand je commencerai à la publier, probablement quand j'aurai pris de l'avance et faudrait aussi que je la commence... Mais la trame est là ! **

**En attendant, j'espère que cette fin vous satisfera, personnellement je suis fan de mon Peter et en plus j'ai écris cette histoire parce que je voulais tellement que Derek devienne ce qu'il devient :) **

**Sur ce Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**12**

**The Rise of the True Alpha.**

Stiles referma la porte derrière lui, étouffant les bruits de la conversation animée dans le cabinet de Deaton. L'adolescent inspira profondément, avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide et de s'asperger le visage avec. Les deux mains posées sur la porcelaine du lavabo, Stiles ferma les yeux, ayant encore la désagréable sensation de sentir la main de la Darach enfouie dans sa poitrine, les doigts resserrés autour de son cœur. Malgré tout, la druide n'était pas parvenue à le tuer et cela l'intriguait.

Deux coups furent frappés contre la porte des commodités, tirant Stiles de ses pensées.

_ Ça va Bro ?, s'enquit Scott, la voix étouffée par le bois de la porte.

_ J'arrive, souffla Stiles en se redressant avant de rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir, l'image suffit à le faire sursauter, quand l'adolescent constata que ses yeux étaient noirs.

Refermant les yeux, Stiles relâcha le lavabo avant de prudemment rouvrir les paupières pour rencontrer ses yeux couleur whisky. Avait-il rêvé l'opacité de ses yeux ? Stiles secoua la tête, mettant cela sur le compte des derniers événements vécus durant le sacrifice pour quitter les toilettes et rejoindre la meute et les Argent qui débattaient sur le cas Deucalion et Jennifer Blake.

(-)

Laura toussa, recrachant le sang qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Quand elle avait été certaine que John ne serait pas inquiété pour sa soudaine guérison, Laura avait quitté l'hôpital, prévenant Jordan des derniers événements avant de se rendre à son loft.

Tout à leur recherche pour sauver John et débusquer la Darach, ils en avaient oublié qu'une éclipse lunaire devait avoir lieu la nuit même et Laura était persuadée que ce phénomène naturel les affecteraient tous. Si l'éclipse avait bien lieu, cela voudrait dire qu'ils deviendraient tous des humains durant quelques minutes, c'était largement suffisant pour que la druide noire les tue tous. Mais cela n'expliquait pas les meurtres commis. Toute à ses pensées, la jeune femme avait commis l'erreur de ne pas être suffisamment attentive et Kali l'avait prise par surprise, sitôt la porte refermée en l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce, seulement Laura n'était plus qu'une simple bêta et face aux blessures infligées par une Alpha, elle ne parvenait pas à guérir correctement.

Alors que Kali relevait Laura en exerçant une pression sur sa trachée, lui coupant ainsi la respiration, des débris de verres se firent entendre, tandis que la fenêtre du toit se brisait sous le poids exercé par le corps de la Darach. Jennifer atterrit devant Kali et Laura, les observant avant de se mettre à sourire. Kali grogna d'avertissement avant de relâcher Laura, pour faire face à Jennifer.

_ C'est ça Kali, regarde-moi, souffla la druide. Regarde mon visage. Sais-tu ce qu'il faut pour ressembler à ça ?, tonna Jennifer en montrant son visage. Pour paraître normale après ce que tu m'as fait.

_ Ça m'est égal, gronda l'alpha.

_ Il faut être puissant, sourit Jennifer.

Jennifer leva les bras, faisant léviter les éclats de verre tandis que l'air devenait suffoquant et chargé d'électricité. Laura essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, rampant sur le sol pour tenter de s'éloigner des deux femmes.

_ J'aurais dû t'arracher la tête !, hurla Kali avant de se mettre en position d'attaque, seulement pour être transpercée par les éclats de verre que Jennifer venait de lui envoyer.

L'alpha s'effondra au sol, morte sous le regard de Laura.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, souffla la louve en se relevant avant de légèrement chanceler.

_ Deucalion. J'ai besoin d'un gardien et ce rôle ne peut être joué que par toi.

_ Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne suis même plus une alpha.

_ Tu dois m'aider pour que Deucalion soit au bon endroit au bon moment.

_ Tu viens de tuer un de ces alphas, pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ?, grogna Laura en s'adossant à la table, essayant de stopper le sang qui coulait de son abdomen.

_ Tu ne l'as pas vu en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Si ta meute décide de s'allier à lui pour m'éliminer, je n'ai aucune chance. De plus, Deucalion est intéressé par Derek, et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour voir le potentiel des autres. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Stiles ait le cran de se sacrifier au Nemeton.

_ Si tu n'avais pas cherché à tuer son père, il n'aurait pas tenté cet acte insensé !

_ C'est vrai, m'en prendre à John Stilinski ainsi était mon erreur, j'aurai dû faire de lui un sacrifice comme je le souhaitais initialement. Si Deucalion gagne, il te forcera à les tuer, tous, en redevant une bêta, il te soumettra. Si tu m'aides, je consentirai à les épargner.

_ Qui te dit que tu vas gagner ?

_ J'ai l'avantage de l'éclipse lunaire. Mais la lune ne sera dans l'ombre de la Terre que durant quinze minutes. C'est le temps dont je disposerai. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Aide-moi à le tuer et ta meute vivra. Aide-moi à le détruire. Trahis-moi et je les tuerai tous devant tes yeux, à commencer par ton précieux Derek.

(-)

_ Vous vous souvenez du premier cours du professeur Blake ?, interrogea Stiles, pensif.

_ A quoi elle ressemble ?, demandèrent Peter et Chris en même temps.

_ Cheveux châtains, elle est sexy, répondit Isaac sous le regard blasé des autres occupants de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une observation, souffla l'adolescent en détournant les yeux.

_ A quoi tu penses ?, interrogea Derek en se tournant vers son partenaire.

_ Elle nous a envoyé un message, s'écria Scott.

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait en faire de même, suggéra Stiles. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire en sorte que nos ennemis se détruisent mutuellement.

_ Hors de question qu'on s'allie à Deucalion, répliqua Peter. Laura ne s'est pas battue contre lui durant des mois pour rien !

_ Je suis de l'avis de Stiles, intervint le shérif. Il est le Démon-Loup et la Darach est apparue en même temps que la meute d'alphas, elle en a probablement après eux.

_ C'est exact, résonna une voix depuis l'entrée. Et son vrai nom est Julia Baccari, elle était l'émissaire de Kali avant que je lui ordonne de la tuer. Une tâche qu'elle n'a apparemment pas effectué correctement.

Le silence se fit dans le cabinet vétérinaire. Deucalion ramena son bâton de marche contre lui, impassible, curieux de voir comment allait réagir la meute Hale face à sa révélation. Quand il avait finalement compris que le druide noir était l'ancienne émissaire de son bras droit, Deucalion avait été furieux contre lui-même pour avoir été aveuglé aussi longtemps et contre Kali. La louve n'avait pas rempli totalement la part de son contrat, elle n'avait pas achevé l'émissaire, préférant laisser faire la nature suite à ses nombreuses blessures mais cela avait été une erreur. Et le Nemeton avait rendu la jeune druide de l'époque puissante. Cette souche d'arbre aux pouvoirs mystiques était une source de danger perpétuelle, surtout quand des druides instruits l'utilisaient.

_ Je vais venir avec vous, annonça finalement Derek, forçant Deucalion à ravaler son sourire, le loup avait mordu à l'hameçon. Stiles se chargera d'envoyer un message à Blake.

_ Je propose l'entrepôt abandonné, non loin du Nemeton, cela doit t'être familier Derek, non ?, sourit Deucalion.

_ Je viens avec lui, intervint Peter. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Deucalion renforça sa prise sur son bâton, contrarié avant de finalement acquiescer. La présence de Peter l'agaçait mais il pourrait toujours se débarrasser du loup au moment venu. Les Hale avaient toujours représenté un danger. Talia Hale avait été l'Alpha la plus respectée et puissante de son époque. Laura était prometteuse, à l'image de sa mère mais Derek...Derek s'était forgé par les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, Deucalion avait ressenti son besoin de protection et de puissance émaner de lui, dirigeant inconsciemment Laura dans certains de ses choix et depuis que le fils Stilinski vivait avec eux, Deucalion avait pu observer le changement. L'alpha en Derek Hale se réveillait.

Deucalion quitta la clinique suivi de Peter alors que Derek se tournait vers Stiles. Le loup s'empara de la main du plus jeune, les faisant rentrer dans le bureau de Deaton.

_ Promets-moi d'être prudent Wolverine, souffla Stiles en entrelaçant leurs mains. N'oublie pas que tu es mon super-héro de copain.

_ Peter sera avec moi, rassura le loup.

_ T'es certain que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Jennifer m'a vu durant le sacrifice, je suis certain qu'elle aimerait terminer ce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit Stiles ?, grogna Derek. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire ?

_ Tu m'as ramené c'est le plus important, esquiva l'adolescent. Embrasse-moi Derek, quémanda Stiles avec désespoir.

Derek obtempéra non sans se promettre d'avoir une discussion sérieuse sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre le moment où Allison était revenue et le retour de Stiles. Le loup ferma les yeux en entendant Peter l'appeler depuis l'extérieur, Derek inspira profondément l'odeur de son compagnon avant de s'arracher de son étreinte en le laissant seul.

(-)

Jennifer fronça les sourcils en constatant que Stiles venait de lui envoyer un message, la narguant avant de lui apprendre qu'il connaissait son but, lui apprenant ainsi où trouver Deucalion. Laura lu le message par dessus l'épaule de la druide, avant de froncer les sourcils à son tour. Pourquoi Deucalion avait-il choisi cet entrepôt en particulier ?

La tempête se leva brusquement, des éclairs ravageant le ciel alors que des vents violents se mirent à souffler. Derek se tenait aux côtés de Deucalion, Peter légèrement en retrait, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe suspect quand une silhouette se profila dans la brume, très vite rejointe par une seconde ombre.

_ Laura..., souffla Derek alors que Peter faisait un pas en direction de sa nièce.

(-)

_ L'éclipse !, s'exclama soudainement Deaton en les faisant sursauter. L'éclipse lunaire est ce soir !

_ Derek..., on doit le prévenir, paniqua Stiles. Il va se retrouver sans pouvoirs, hurla presque l'adolescent en se ruant sur la porte.

_ Stiles !, appela John. Tu n'iras pas seul !

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard, se concertant avant de quitter la clinique avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps d'émettre une parole.

_ Je comprendrai jamais le lien entre les Hale et les Stilinski, souffla Chris avec incompréhension.

_ John était le tuteur de Laura et Derek, répliqua Deaton.

_ Et Derek et Stiles s'aiment, appuya à son tour Scott.

_ Au moins, ma fille ne sortira jamais avec un loup, répliqua avec fermeté Chris.

(-)

_ Je sais que ça a l'air difficile à croire mais je suis là pour aider, annonça Laura.

_ En t'alliant à cette femme !?, grogna Derek.

_ Et toi au Démon-Loup !, répliqua Laura.

_ Un combat entre frères, s'amusa Deucalion. Une Hale contre un Hale et un autre Hale déchiré entre ses deux alphas. Décidément, vous êtes plein de surprises.

_ Laura, souffla Peter. On doit faire en sorte que tout cela se termine ce soir.

_ Je suis d'accord Peter mais je ne me battrai pas contre vous, seulement contre lui.

Deucalion eut un rire amusé, replia son bâton de marche avant de faire luire ses yeux de rouge.

_ Tu es devenue insignifiante Laura, tellement insignifiante en redevenant une bêta. Pas que tu aurais pu faire le poids en restant une alpha mais maintenant, tu ne vaux rien, tout comme ton oncle.

_ Si moi, je ne peux rien, elle le pourra peut-être.

_ Es-tu prête Jennifer ? As-tu cueilli tes plantes ? Prié tes dieux antiques et tes vieux chênes ? Égorgé un bébé peut-être ?, plaisanta le loup. On leur montre pourquoi tu as sacrifié tellement de vies innocentes seulement pour pouvoir m'affronter ?, demanda Deucalion en laissant le démon prendre possession de ses traits.

Laura grogna en se transformant avant de s'interposer entre Deucalion et Jennifer. Le loup la bloqua avec facilité, laissant ressortir toute sa force tandis que Jennifer lançait une attaque qui n'eut aucun effet sur le démon-loup. Deucalion les saisit par la gorge, leur coupant la respiration. Laura se dégagea, avant d'amorcer une autre attaque seulement pour être violemment repoussée contre un mur. Peter et Derek grognèrent en voyant Laura atterrir sur le sol forçant Deucalion à se tourner vers eux.

_ Oh non, je ne crois pas, siffla le loup avant de les forcer à se soumettre en grognant sur eux. Tue-la Derek et j'oublierai que tu as tenté de me trahir. Tu as déjà pris une vie, celle-là ne vaudra rien, ordonna Deucalion en forçant Jennifer à se mettre à genoux. Tous ces meurtres, tous ces accidents et cette tempête qui s'est levée, tout cela vient de cette femme et de son lien avec les courants telluriques, tue-la et cela prendra fin.

_ Ma mort ne mettra pas fin à cela, il te forcera à tuer tout ceux que tu aimes, il est comme ça.

_ Tue-la et deviens l'alpha que tu dois être, ordonna le Démon-Loup.

Les pneus d'une voiture se firent entendre alors que Stiles se précipitait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, John sur ses talons.

_ L'éclipse Derek ! Il va y avoir une éclipse.

_ C'est trop tard, elle est déjà là, s'exclama Jennifer en se défaisant de la prise de Deucalion.

Les loups reprirent forme humaine, légèrement groggy par le manque de la lune sur leurs organismes. Jennifer réapparut, le visage défiguré avant de se ruer sur Deucalion pour lui fracasser le crâne sur le sol en béton. Peter profita de l'attaque pour se précipiter aux côtés de Laura, aidant la jeune femme à se relever alors que Derek forçait Stiles à rester derrière lui.

_ Professeur Blake !, cria soudainement l'adolescent. Il ne sait pas !

_ Il ne sait pas quoi ?, s'exclama la druide en se tournant vers lui.

_ Votre vraie apparence, souffla Stiles. Il sait ce que Kali a fait mais il n'a jamais pu voir ce que cela vous a avait coûté.

_ Non c'est vrai, souffla Jennifer avec lassitude. Il ne sait pas à quel point vivre ainsi m'a détruite.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur les yeux du loup, le faisant hurler avant de lui ordonner de la regarder. Deucalion papillonna des yeux, troublé de se remettre à voir après toutes ses années. Le loup rencontra le regard de la druide au visage mutilé avant de la voir s'effondrer sur le sol, fatiguée.

_ Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?, souffla Jennifer.

_ Vous vous êtes affaiblie exactement comme Laura quand elle a soigné John, répondit Peter.

_ Alors c'est à l'un de vous de le faire.

_ Non, répondit Peter catégorique en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Ma sœur avait l'habitude de dire que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des prédateurs.

_ Que nous sommes obligés d'être des tueurs, complétèrent Laura et Derek.

_ Maintenant arrêtez cette tempête, ordonna Peter en s'emparant de la gorge de la jeune femme avec ses mains.

Jennifer se redressa soudainement, repoussant Peter avant de se mettre à le frapper durement, le dos du loup s'enfonçant progressivement dans la pierre. Laura grogna avant de sauter sur la jeune femme pour la blesser. Derek vint se joindre à sa sœur laissant John et Stiles seuls. Stiles avança de quelques pas quand Laura s'effondra au sol, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol en l'assommant.

_ Si je dois tous vous tuez pour gagner en puissance, je le ferai !, hurla Jennifer en sautant sur Derek avant de sursauter en entendant un loup se mettre à hurler puis grogner. Un jeune loup vint se poster près de Laura, léchant la blessure la jeune femme à la tempe avant d'ancrer son regard jaune dans celui de la Darach en montrant les crocs.

Peter se releva, déterminé à protéger sa famille alors que Derek se précipitait sur Laura, l'aidant à se redresser tandis que le loup se lovait contre elle, avant de lécher la main du pompier. Derek eut un instant de surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils face à l'odeur de l'animal. Le loup ou bien était-ce une louve, sentait la forêt et la terre mais derrière cela, Derek arrivait à apercevoir l'odeur infime d'amande.

_ Derek..., murmura Laura en papillonnant des yeux.

_ Chut, laisse-moi faire Laura, tu es blessée, répondit le plus jeune en déchirant une partie de son t-shirt pour stopper l'écoulement de sang.

_ Tes yeux petit-frère, ils ne cessent d'osciller entre le bleu et le rouge.

_ Je ne suis pas assez fort Laura.

_ Bien sûr que si et tu seras formidable, tu dois croire en toi comme nous croyons tous en toi.

_ Mais c'est toi l'alpha, contra Derek.

_ Je ne le suis plus maintenant, sourit Laura.

_ Tu peux le faire Wolverine, appuya Stiles en soutenant Laura tandis que Derek se relevait.

_ Qui est ce loup ?, interrogea John en venant aider à son tour Laura.

_ Je crois que c'est l'un des nôtres, son odeur m'est familière, souffla Laura.

_ Veille sur eux, ordonna Derek en lançant un regard à l'animal.

Les yeux de Derek se remirent à luire de bleu, Peter grogna en se retransformant, envoyant de ce fait Jennifer voler au travers de la pièce. La jeune femme se releva avant de se précipiter sur Stiles tandis que le cercle de sorbier se formait autour d'eux, rendant l'adolescent mal à l'aise et inquiet.

_ Relâchez-le, ordonna Derek en s'arrêtant devant le cercle. Relâchez-le !, cria le loup en voyant la main de la druide plonger dans la poitrine de Stiles.

_ Peut-être que cette fois, je pourrai te tuer, grommela Jennifer en resserrant ses doigts sur le cœur de l'humain en le faisant gémir. Et peut-être que ta mort me permettra de me passer d'une éclipse pour tous les tuer.

Derek posa ses mains, le cercle de poudre apparaissant, avant de se mettre à appuyer dessus. Jennifer eut un rire mauvais seulement le loup était prêt à tout pour empêcher cette femme de tuer Stiles.

_ Aucune créature surnaturelle ne peut passer cette barrière, Derek.

Peter passa un bras de Laura autour de ses épaules, soulageant le shérif. Le trio s'approcha de Derek, le loup sur leurs talons.

_ Et ce début d'étincelle va mourir comme il aurait dû mourir durant notre confrontation pendant le sacrifice.

Derek poussa sur la barrière, avec force, le visage concentré tandis que ses yeux s'ancraient à ceux de Stiles, trouvant ainsi la force nécessaire dans le regard de son compagnon et la présence de sa famille. La barrière se mit à briller intensément puis à trembler, Derek réussissant à pratiquement passer ses bras au travers alors que ses yeux passaient du bleu turquoise pour devenir rouge grenat.

Le loup fit un pas, passant une jambe à travers la barrière alors que celle-ci explosait, faisant chuter Jennifer et Stiles au sol. L'adolescent sauta sur ses pieds, en s'écartant de la Darach, venant se poster aux côtés de son compagnon, haletant, une main sur la poitrine.

_ Comment tu as fait ça ?, demanda Jennifer avec crainte alors que Derek était rejoint par Peter, Laura, John et le loup.

_ Je suis un Alpha maintenant, répondit Derek. Arrêtez cette tempête ou on vous forcera à le faire.

Jennifer n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une paire de griffe lui trancha la gorge. Deucalion observa la vie quitter le regard de la druide avant de se tourner vers la meute Hale. Derek fit un pas, Laura et Peter vinrent l'encadrer alors que le loup se plaçait devant lui.

_ Ma mère disait que vous étiez un visionnaire, commença Derek en échangeant un regard avec Laura.

_ C'est pour cela qu'on te laisse partir, annonça Laura. Parce qu'en sa mémoire, on espère que tu redeviendras cet homme.

_ Mais si tu tentes une nouvelle fois de t'emparer de Beacon Hills ou de t'en prendre à nous, on te tuera, termina Peter.

(-)

_ Tout le monde va bien, annonça Scott en raccrochant. Je suppose que tout va redevenir normal maintenant.

_ Aussi normal que peut l'être Beacon Hills, confirma Chris en rangeant ses armes dans son sac.

_ Votre sacrifice aura des conséquences, prévint Deaton en fixant les Argent. Stiles et toi avez terminé de redonner sa puissance au Nemeton, Beacon Hills va de nouveau devenir un carrefour surnaturel.

_ Nous aviserons à ce moment-là, répondit Chris. Ma femme avait conclu un pacte avec les Hale et nous ne comptons pas le briser. Si des attaques surviennent, nous aiderons.

_ Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes, approuva Allison en français sous le sourire de son père.

Le père et la fille quittèrent la clinique avant qu'Isaac ne pousse un soupir de soulagement tandis que Scott passait un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

_ Je propose qu'on se fasse une pizza avec les autres, sourit Scott.

Isaac accepta, très vite rejoint par Deaton. Scott soumit l'idée à Stiles, l'adolescent lui confirmant que c'était une bonne idée et qu'en plus, il avait les crocs. Cette remarque arracha un rire à l'apprenti vétérinaire.

(-)

Stiles se pelotonna contre Derek, agité dans sa conversation avec Scott et Isaac, occupé à leur raconter une nouvelle fois comment Derek était devenu un alpha, négligeant sa part de pizza qui ne cessait de passer devant le visage du loup. Las, le pompier finit par mordre dans la pizza face à lui, sous le sourire de Laura. La jeune femme se tenait contre Jordan, passablement endormie, ayant encore du mal à se remettre de ses nombreuses blessures infligées en si peu de temps. Le salon du shérif respirait la sérénité et la joie de vivre.

_ Comment tu te sens Laura ?, demanda John avec inquiétude.

_ Ça va, il me faudra encore quelques jours pour me remettre mais ça ira. J'ai surtout mal à la tête.

_ Et le loup ?, interrogea Isaac.

_ C'est une louve en fait et sitôt Deucalion partit, elle s'est enfuie à son tour.

_ Mais c'est un loup ou un loup-garou ?, demanda Scott.

_ Un loup-garou, confirma Derek. C'est une Hale, on l'a tous senti à l'intérieur de nous. Elle est une des nôtres.

_ Je vais me charger de la retrouver et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle est bloquée sous sa forme animale, compléta Peter. Après tant d'années en animal, elle doit être devenue sauvage.

_ Elle avait l'air affectueuse pourtant, intervint Stiles. Elle avait un air de gros chat comme Derek quand il est fatigué ou grincheux.

La remarque arracha un rire à Laura, très vite rejoint par John et Peter.

_ Maman l'appelait grumpy cat quand il boudait, sourit Laura.

_ Et Derek était souvent en train de bouder enfant, dévoila Peter.

Stiles coula un regard vers son compagnon, seulement pour découvrir qu'effectivement Derek boudait, vexé qu'on se moque de lui. Le rire de Laura redoubla alors que Stiles déposait un baiser sur les lèvres du pompier, lui chuchotant que pour lui, il restait son Wolverine adoré.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, dévoila Scott en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. Tu te dis que notre meute c'est un peu notre Team Free Will à nous.

Stiles eut un sourire amusé avant d'acquiescer alors qu'Isaac venait s'installer entre Derek et lui, Scott se serrant contre eux. Derek les laissa faire, apaisé par le lien de meute qui ne cessait de se renforcer. Quoi que l'avenir leur réservait, ils y feraient face ensemble, comme une famille. Parce qu'il était enfin paix avec lui-même. _Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. _

**FIN. **


End file.
